El Ángel de Medianoche
by Levy the Reader
Summary: /*Continuación Lo que significa McGarden*/Lucy desapareció misteriosamente, dejando a Natsu deshecho. Ahora, trece años después, los dos hijos de Lucy Hearthfilia van a Fairy Tail a hallar respuestas tras ver el álbum de su madre. ¿Qué pasará cuando estos chiquillos y Natsu se encuentren? Desastre asegurado /*Resubido*/
1. Descubriendo una verdad

**Capítulo 1: Descubriendo una verdad.**

–¡Anda, juega conmigo, onii-chan! – suplicaba una niña de trece años.

–¡No me apetece Lyra! Además, estoy por el final del libro ¡La batalla final! – los ojos del chico se iluminaron como dos estrellas.

–Eres aburrido – infló los mofletes la niña.

En una hogareña casita en medio del bosque, a una manzana de una cascada de agua pura, se encontraba una familia extraña. Actualmente en la casa, había dos niños de trece años; gemelos. El niño, Eliok, poseía un despeinado cabello rubio y unos ojos fieros de color verde. Se encontraba enfrascado en un libro, casi a punto de terminar. A su lado, dándole la lata, su hermana; quiere ser la mayor, pero Eliok siempre la trata como si fuera pequeña. Su nombre es Lyra. Tiene un cabello rosado y liso, además de largo, que suele estar atada a una coleta alta. Posee unos intensos ojos chocolate, llenos de vida.

A Lyra no es que no le gustaba leer; es sólo que a ella le iban más las historias románticas, con cierta aventura y fantasía, por imposible que parezca. Eliok siempre se emocionaba mucho cuando leía libros que la gran mayoría fueran magia, lucha, sangre, y peleas.

Lyra infló sus mofletes y se levantó del sofá para salir al jardín. Trepó por el tronco de un árbol, que la condujo a una pequeña casa árbol, decorada con cosas particulares. Los dos hermanos tenían un sueño; viajar por el mundo, volverse magos famosos y pertenecer a un gremio. Eliok, al ser un apasionado de la aventura, sólo le importaba lo que encontraría en sus viajes; en cambio, Lyra, que sacó la faceta soñadora y romántica de su madre (sin dejar su hiperactividad) pensaba en la cantidad de historias que tendría cada persona. La casita de madera estaba muy decorada; en un lado, había un gran mapa de Fiore, con cada río, con cada país, con cada ciudad. Tenía chinchetas con notas pegadas. Había una mesa, con revistas, unos prismáticos y un farolillo. Había una estantería llena de libros; fantasía, mundo, realidad, drama… de todo. Y es, la cruda realidad para ambos gemelos, es que nunca habían salido más allá; sólo su madre. Lyra sacó un libro que estaba leyendo y se sentó en un "puff" color amarillo y comenzó a leer.

Eliok estiró el cuerpo; seguramente su hermana haya ido a la "guarida" a leer un rato. Por lo general era un chico tranquilo e inteligente, no tenía los problemas de hiperactividad de su hermana. Dejó el libro encima de la mesa y subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta y del armario sacó una guitarra española. Pasó por delante de la habitación de su madre, y sentía la tentación de entrar a curiosear ya que ella no estaba.

–¡Volví!

Demasiado tarde.

–¡Bienvenida mamá! Dime dime, ¿Cómo fue la misión de hoy? – Eliok bajó las escaleras algo rápido; las historias de su madre eran emocionantes porque eran reales. Por supuesto, ahbía colocado la guitarra en su sitio.

–¡Genial! Esos bandidos no fueron enemigos para mí y Fleuve d'ètoiles! – respondió con una sonrisa.

–¡No me esperaba nada menos del Ángel de Media Noche! – expresó emocionado Eliok.

–¿Y tu hermana?

–En la guarida.

–Vete a avisar que la cena estará lista en una hora. ¡Iros a lavar las manos eh!

–Sí, mamá…

La madre de los chicos vestía peculiar; una capa negra y larga, hasta los pies. Una camiseta gris con media luna dibujada en el pecho, color blanco. Un corsé de cuero que sujetaba una bolsa con dinero, otra con sus llaves y por el otro lado su látigo. Una falda gris, corta y rebelde, junto con unas botas de cuero de suela lisa. Sus manos estaban vendadas, pero nunca dice un porqué. ¿Lo adivinasteis? Era obvio. Era Lucy Hearthfilia.

–¡Cómete esto! – gritaba un niño peliazul.

–¡Cómetelo tú, Redfox! – gritaba otro con el mismo color pero más oscuro.

Dos niños de trece años peleaban; el primero, Gale, fruto de una noche de bodas entre Gazille y Levy, peleaba. Tenía un pelo azul como el de su madre, y tan revuelto como el de su padre, además de sus ojos rojos. Llevaba una ancha pañoleta roja en la frente. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, suelta y ligera, junto con unas bermudas negras, y botas de cuero. En su cintura, un cinturón de cuero, con una tela roja que caía libremente.

Frente él, estaba, desafiante, Neru, el hijo de Gray y Juvia. Tenía los ojos negros de su padre, el corte revuelto y algunos mechones caían por su frente y su cabello del tono del que su madre sólo que ligeramente más oscuro. Imitando a su padre (su ídolo) lleva una chaqueta blanca, con una camiseta azul debajo con estampado a cuadros degradados y unos pantalones blancos que se metían dentro de las botas azules de cuero. Pero la ropa no le sirve de mucho; se desnuda cada dos por tres.

–¡Ice Make: Hammer! – gritó Neru, mientras lanzaba un martillo de hielo hacia Gale, que lo esquivó fácilmente.

–¡Técnica Dragon Slayer del Hierro: Astillas del Demonio! – unos misiles de hierro salieron disparados de la mano de Gale.

El gremio suspiró. ¿Se daban cuenta de que estaban destrozando el lugar? Seguramente no. Gray y Juvia habían ido a comprar y Gazille y Levy estaban de misión. Incluso Erza se fue de fin de semana romántico con Jellal.

–Dios, sois tan infantiles… - suspiraba un peliazul con extraña marca en el rostro, mientras se sentía en el cielo cuando probó su helado de nata con doble capa de chocolate y nueces. Vestía más formal que los demás; una gabardina negra y larga, junto con una camisa blanca de vestir con los bordes por fuera, más unos pantalones granates junto con unas zapatillas. Su nombre era Alec .

En una mesa dos, niñas de doce años charlaban alegremente: Haruka y Mizu. La primera, era Haruka Redfox, hermana menor de Gale. Tenía el cabello negro y largo. Estaba liso, pero por la cabeza había algún mechón rebelde. Su mirada era igualita que la de su madre. Vestía una rebeca blanca junto con un vestido naranja, de minifalda, medias blancas y botines negros.

Mizu Fullbuster, hermana menor de Neru, tenía el cabello lacio y ondulado como ondas de mar, del mismo color que su padre, y esos ojos de su madre. Vestía un vestido azul que se ceñía a la cintura y que la falda le quedaba larga y suelta. Calzaba unos botines blancos a juego. El vestido tenía un estampado de olas blancas en los bordes de la falda. Afortunadamente, no había heredado la manía de desnudarse ni de acosar personas.

–¡Deberíamos ir a una misión, Mizu-chan! – sugirió Haruka – Como onii-chan y Neru están ocupados, quizás deberíamos invitar a Alec para que venga con nosotras… - sugirió con picardía.

–¿¡Estás loca!? ¡La gente pensará cosas raras! – dijo sonrojada Mizu.

–Aquí la única que está imaginando eres tú – dijo la otra entre risas. Pobre Mizu, heredó la imaginación de su madre.

–¡Volvimos! – anunciaron Gray y Juvia abriendo la puerta del Gremio con bolsas en las manos.

–¡Bienvenidos! – recibió Mirajane desde la barra mientras recibía un botellazo en la cabeza por parte de los tres niños. Sí, Alec se había unido porque su cuchara con helado se había caído al suelo por su culpa.

Juvia miró el panorama con una gotita en la cabeza, aunque estuviera animando a Neru histéricamente. Gray, en cambio, miraba con melancolía; extrañaba esas peleas…

–¿Nos vamos? – suspiró Mizu. No quería irse.

–Si`, avisa a tu hermano – dijo Gray mientras despeinaba con una mano el cabello de su hija.

Mizu suspiró y fue a buscar a su hermano. Haruka también suspiró; la única chica de su edad en el gremio se iba. Qué bien. La familia Fullbuster ya se iba por las puertas, con Neru chinchando a su hermana y con Gray y Juvia hablando animadamente tomados de la mano. Oh, padre e hijo desnudos, también.

Miró el reloj de la pared y por poco no le saltan los ojos de la cara. ¡TARDE! Corrió hacia donde su hermano, que estaba bebiendo agua mientras charlaba con Alec. ¿Los hombres son idiotas o qué? Primero se pelean a matar y después se quedan charlando tan animadamente como un par de amigos de toda la vida. ¡Hombres!

–¡Onii-chan! – gritó Haruka.

–¿Qué pasa, Haru-chan?

–¡Es tarde para ir… ir… a la librería! – dijo Haruka un poco nerviosa.

–¿¡QUÉ!? – gritó Gale, exaltado cuando miró el reloj. Después se giró a Gale se encontraba comiendo un pastel de fresa - ¡Cabrón! ¡Es por hielito y tú por lo que llegaremos tarde a… a… la librería!

–¡No hay tiempo para pelear! – regañó Haruka mientras tiraba del brazo de su hermano, llevándolo a rastras ante la incredulidad de Alec y todo el gremio por ese comportamiento tan extraño y a la vez habitual.

La noche había caído; Lyra y Eliok se encontraban cepillando los dientes en el baño, mientras Lucy leía una revista en el salón a la par que comía unas galletitas. Estaba ojeando la Sorcerer.

Lyra y Eliok se acercaron al salón para salir por la puerta e ir a la casa del árbol.

–¡A la cama! – ordenó Lucy.

–¡Pero si son sólo las nueve y media! – protestó Lyra en un berrinche.

–Mañana por la mañana hay que ir con el Sensei al dôjo, ¡no es quejéis! – reprochó la madre de los gemelos.

–Sí mamá… - respondieron ambos. Lyra caminaba como un zombie, pero Eliok maquinaba algo. Seguramente su madre se quedase en el salón, y podría ir a su habitación. Lyra no lo nota porque se duerme en seguida, pero él sí. Lucy lloraba cada noche en su habitación cuando se aseguraba de que sus niños estaban "durmiendo".

Lyra abrió la puerta de su habitación, Eliok hizo la seña de que iría después. Lyra lo miró sin comprender para después encogerse de hombros e irse a dormir. Eliok se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de su madre, y la abrió despacio.

Entró; todo normal. Pero había algo que no era habitual en una habitación. Un cajón en el que sobresalían cartas, y un albúm. Se acercó al cajón; en las cartas ponía de remitente "mamá" y supuso que se refería a la abuela que tanto adoraba. Prefirió no leerlas, se sentiría mal. En cambio, abrió la caja de madera.

Abrió el albúm, encontrando fotos de su madre, su hermana y él. De bebes, llorando, con el sensei, usando magia, en su cumpleaños… todo. Hubo una página que era como un separador. Tenía escrito en elegante letra "Mi querido Fairy Tail…" el pequeño, curioso, se sentó encima de la cama y comenzó a mover las piernas. Parecía ser el pasado de su madre…

La primera foto era de un edificio que en su cartel decía "Fairy Tail". La siguiente, de todos los miembros de pequeños, cuando no estaba su madre, una de una hcica pelizaul y otro pelinegro, discutiendo. Había otras como una elegante chica albina sirviendo cerveza, un tipo excesivamente musculoso, un montón de personas siendo derrotadas por una pelirroja…

Pero en el centro de una página, ocupándola toda, había una foto de su madre, Lucy, sonrojada y exaltada, junto con el chico pelirrosa que la abrazaba por detrás, con sonrisa infantil mientras un gato azul murmuraba algo. La siguiente página era toda de todos los miembros, cada uno con su nombre…

Lo que más atrajo su atención fue la foto de un pelirrosado abrazando por detrás a su madre, que estaba roja y exaltada mientras un gatito murmuraba algo. Abajo ponía: "Natsu, mi mejor amigo, mi eterno salvador, mi primer amor… me trajo a una gran familia cuando no tenía ninguna. ¡Siempre estaré en deuda!".  
Eliok contrajo sus pupilas. ¿Acaso su madre estaba enamorada del chico? Aún así, quiso seguir viendo y vio una foto de todo el gremio junto, con Natsu pasando una mano por la cintura de Lucy, un enmascarado al lado de Erza… y abajo ponía; "Fairy Tail. Mi hogar"

Eliok se sorprendió más. Ni tía Virgo ni tío Loke le habían contado sobre esto. Sobre que su madre había pertenecido a un gremio de magos, había vivido el sueño de sus dos hijos. Eliok rebuscó alguna revista que el permitirá saber la ubicación del gremio, y encontró un especial Fairy Tail. Lo agarró y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Entró en su habitación y abrió otra puerta que conducía a la habitación de su hermana. Ella estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno, y al ver a su hermano, lo guardó rápidamente.

–¿Q- que quieres? – preguntó nerviosa.

–¡Acabo de descubrir que mamá fue miembro de un gremio! – informó, con rostro serio.

–¿¡QUÉ!?

–¡SHHH!¡No chilles, que nos descubre!

–Perdón… pero, ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?

–Mamá llora cada noche – una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó a Lyra – y creo que es por su gremio, tuvo que dejarlo por algo.

–¿Y cómo es ese gremio?

–Haber… en un álbum que vi, estaba con todos sus amigos, muy feliz… - dijo mientras bajaba el tono – Pero al parecer estaba especialmente unida a un chico pelirrosa…

–¡El amor secreto de mamá! – dijo Lyra con estrellitas en los ojos.

–¡No digas bobadas! Puede ser un tío, mismamente.

–¡Déjame soñar! – protestó la niña. Quitó la revista de las manos de su hermano, echó una ojeada, para después decir – Onii-chan, ¿verdad que mamá mañana va de misión?

–Em… sí – contestó extrañado el gemelo.

–¡Bien, decidido! – Eliok la miró confuso - ¡Mañana vamos rumbo a Fairy Tail!

–¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Somos sólo niños! ¡Y mamá nos mataría! – dijo Eliok. Él era el hermano responsable, según Lyra.

–¡No estoy loca! ¡Este es nuestro sueño! ¿Acaso eso de salir de aquí, conocer gente, explorar mundo, y convertirnos en magos famosos no era más que una fantasía? – recriminó Lyra, callando a su hermano. Eliok suspiró con pesadez.

–Está bien… - aceptó, y Lyra empezó a saltar de alegría – pero si vamos a Fairy Tail, no vamos a revelar quién es mamá ¿vale?

–¿Por qué no?

–Mamá tuvo que escapar por algo – prosiguió – si descubren que somos hijos de mamá, puede que pase algo malo.

–Cómo siempre, el sensato – dijo Lyra. Eliok sonrió y revolvió el pelo de su hermana, causando un mohín en sus mofletes.

–Y tú la infantil – rió.

–Niños, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Lucy mientras subía las escaleras. Ambos se congelaron, y lo más deprisa posible, apagaron las luces y se metieron en sus camas, no sin antes esconder la revista que contenía un croquis de Fairy Tail.

–La llave de tía Aries está encima de la mesa para cuando necesitéis cualquier cosa – informó Lucy mientras se ponía su capa.

–¡No te preocupes mamá, no incendiaremos nada! – respondió Lyra.

–Eliok, te dejo a cargo – Lyra se sintió desplazada – En fin, ¡me marcho! ¡Y si tenéis problemas, no dudéis en llamar a Aries! – advirtió Lucy para después alejarse por un camino rocoso. Lyra y Eliok se aseguraron que su madre estaba bien lejos para después preparar su equipaje.

Lyra cayó por las escaleras al coger la pesada mochila. Habían decidido repartirse el equipaje; Lyra llevaría la ropa, comida y sacos de dormir además de otros útiles para senderistas. Eliok, en cambio, llevaría el dinero, la tienda con sus palos, mapas, y más mudas de recambio. Eliok se ponía con dificultad su mochila, pesaba mucho. Oh, cómo les dolería la espalda.

Cómo se iban de viaje, pensaron en ropa sencilla. Lyra llevaba unos shorts azules con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta vaquera, además de unas botas altas. Eliok, una camiseta roja, con detalles en negro, y vaqueros metidos dentro de la bota.

Salieron de la casa, cerrando con llave. Habían sacado de su guarida un mapa con múltiples direcciones y rutas que los llevarían a Fairy Tail. Que no falte la cámara de fotos. Parecían un par de jóvenes turistas. Estaban a 30 kilómetros de Magnolia. Un recorrido complicado.

–Haber… tenemos que parar en Jorintio y tomar el tren… - dijo Eliok. Su hermana tragó saliva – después, pasamos por las cascadas de Hélade… y acampamos. Con eso tenemos recorridos 20 kilómetros. El viaje creo que dura unas tres horas. Al día siguiente vamos a pie y estaremos frente a Magnolia…

–No quiero ir en tren... – se quejó Lyra.

–¡Tenemos que hacerlo! – dijo su hermano, regañándola- ¿Acaso no fue idea tuya?

– Cierto… - suspiró. Con una mano Eliok revolvió el pelo de su hermana, para animarla, a lo que ella bufó, molesta.

– Con lo infantil que eres, seguro que te compras algún peluche en alguna tienda de juguetes.

Y así ambos hermanos tomaron rumbo a Fairy Tail.

¿Qué les pareció? Al ser una continuación de lo que significa mcgarden, mucho mejor si lo leeis XD. Nos os preocupeis, mis fans del Gale, ¡siempre habrá, casados o divorciados, vivos o muertos!


	2. Así es como empieza

**Capítulo 2: Así es como comienza**

-A-a-a-ayuda… - suplicaba Lyra, mareada y vomitando en una bolsa.

Eliok estaba mirando por una ventana el paisaje que se veía; quedaba poco para bajar. A diferencia de su hermana, no era tan paciente, porque sabía que por mucho que patalease el tren no iba a ir más rápido. Llevaba puestos sus cascos negros de lacri-music. Llevaba escuchando un buen rato música. Entonces, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente.

-Ly-lyra… - llamó Eliok a su hermana, temeroso, sudando frío.

-¿S-s-sí…? – respondió, tartamudeando.

-H-hoy teníamos entrenamiento con el maestro…

-¿Uh? ¿No lo sabías? – Lyra recuperó el habla – Probablemente mamá no lo sabía, pero el maestro se fue de retiro espiritual – terminando de hablar, Lyra volvió a su estado semi-inconsciente.

Eliok respiró tranquilo; su maestro era temible si llegaban tarde. La voz de la azafata decía que iban a parar en breve. El tren se paró abriendo sus compuertas, y reviviendo a Lyra. Enérgicamente, cogió sus cosas de la parte de arriba del tren. Eliok se puso su pesada mochila a la espalda, por poco no cae del peso.

Salieron del tren dispuestos a pasarse todo lo que quedaba de tarde caminando, hasta que Eliok se paró en uno de los carteles con los horarios.

-Lyra, cambio de planes – dijo, mirando el cartel – nos vamos en tren.

-¿¡EHHH!?

-¡Wah! ¡Aún no puedo creer que Hiro Mashima viniera a Magnolia! – decía Haruka, soñadora– ¡Me ha firmado el último, en dónde Haru y Ellie se casan!

-¡Qué cursi! ¡Siempre es mejor el primero! ¡Dónde todo empieza! – dice Gale, con sus aires de hermano mayor.

Abrieron las puertas del gremio; tan revoltoso como siempre. Neru se encontraba peleando con Alec, que en sus botas se apreciaba nata. Elena era la hija de Elfman y Evergreen; se parecía a su madre, en todo. Una feminista de cuidado. No tenía mucha relación con Haruka y Mizu debido a que ella tenía 16. Hacía equipo con Mark, el hijo de Mirajane y Fried. Había salido a su madre en cuanto a carácter, sin embargo, la apariencia era la de Fried sin dudas. Estaba también Kayne, un chico inseparable de sus cascos (Laxus está muy orgulloso de él).

En seguida, Gale se fue liar a tortas con Neru y Alec. Haruka fue a hablar con Mizu sobre cosas triviales. Gray estaba con Juvia, hablando amenamente;

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo encuentra preocupado… - decía con tono algo compungido.

-Creo que ya sabes la razón, Juvia – suspiró derrotado. Odiaba hablar de ese tema.

-Sobre Natsu-san… - murmuró, cabizbaja – Hace ya 5 días que no regresa al gremio.

-No me lo recuerdes – suplicó Gray. Era capaz de pensar lo peor.

-Juvia lo siente… - dice, casi en lágrimas.

-Hey, no hace falta que te sientas mal. Pienso que estás mejor con una sonrisa – dijo Gray, algo avergonzado por sus palabras. Y es que, pese ser su mujer, siempre seguiría sonrojándose.

-¡Gray-sama~! – gritó Juvia antes de abalanzarse sobre Gray.  
Eran ya las siete y media y comenzaba a oscurecer. Mirajane barría el suelo del gremio cuando todo el mundo comenzó a irse. Juvia se ofreció a ayudar a Mirajane, así como Haruka. Aunque Mizu y Neru insistieron mucho, Juvia los mandó a sus casas, junto con Gray. Y es que se sentía responsable de toda la familia; no porque ella quería quedarse a barrer tendrían que quedarse ellos. ¿No?

Alec ya se había marchado a su casa; Erza y Jellal confiaban mucho en él, era muy responsable y pulcro. En cambio, Gale y Haruka se quedaban más tarde a ayudar a Mira. Mark estaba fregando los platos, mientras que Fried reordenaba el armario. Ahora el viejo Makarov estaba jubilado a su cargo quedaba su nieto. Se esforzaba mucho por hacerlo bien, aunque se ensuciara las manos. Observando, Makarov estaba en la barra, tomando un vaso de vino, mientras que en ese momento Gale estaba en el baño.

Las puertas se abrieron estruendosamente, dejando ver dos figuras, ambas con grandes mochilas. Tenía un aspecto agotado, y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Haruka, alarmada, corrió hacia él, tropezando. Los demás también había corrido en busca de los dos niños.

Haruka se agachó un poco para poder ver al niño; rubio, de ojos verdes.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, balanceándolo un poco.

-Pesa mucho… - murmuró, como ahogándose.

Entonces echó un vistazo a su espalda y vio la tremenda mochila que llevaba. Se la quitó y la apartó a un lado, provocando que el chico se levantase aliviado.

-¡Uf! Qué alivio… - suspiró el chico, con una sonrisa. Miró a Haruka – Muchas gracias.

Eliok y Lyra se encontraban sentados en una mesa frente a Makarov. Estaban rectos ny serios, frente a un pensativo Makarov. Al otro lado, Mirajane barría mientras hablaba preocupada con Fried. Mark fregaba platos, mientras miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a los dos hermanos Redfox. Gale simplemente hablaba con su hermana, pero ella no atendía; tenía la vista fija en aquel chico de los ojos verdes y su conversación.

-¿Qué os trae hijos? –preguntó Makarov.

-¡Entrar en Fairy Tail! – respondieron a la vez.

-Vinimos desde muy lejos para entrar – dijo Eliok – Sabemos magia.

-¡No seremos una carga! ¡Lo prometemos! – respondió Lyra, enérgica.

Ambos se habían levantado, y habían hecho una reverencia, a modo de pedida. Makarov se frotó la barba, pensativo, para dar la respuesta.

-No hace falta ser tan serios; aquí aceptamos a todo aquel que quiera entrar de corazón – respondió. Lyra comenzó a saltar de alegría y Eliok seguía reverenciado – Pero… seguro que no tenéis un lugar dónde quedaros.

-Bueno, tenemos nuestras tiendas de campaña… - respondió Lyra.

-¡Ni hablar! – intervino Haruka, siendo acribillada por las miradas de los presentes. Se sonrojó y prosiguió hablando – Se pueden quedar en casa… al fin y al cabo, papá y mamá están de misión, y ella puede quedarse en mi habitación…

-¿De verdad? – los ojos de Lyra se iluminaron. Saltó hasta dónde estaba ella y la cogió de las manos, sorprendiéndola - ¡Soy Lyra!

-¡Yo Haruka! – respondió con la misma ilusión - ¡Seamos buenas amigas, Ly-chan!

-¡Lo mismo, Haru-chan! – ambas ya eran amigas de toda la vida.

Gale gruñó ante la decisión de su hermana. Pero su madre le había enseñado a ser mínimamente cortés, así que fue hasta ellas y se presentó de manera tosca. Luego se dio la vuelta y vio a Eliok sonriendo de manera fraternal.  
-Hey tú, pelitos de oro, ¿no te presentas? – preguntó, burlón. Eliok lo miró de manera lasciva.

-Ups, se me olvidó – dijo sarcástico – Soy Eliok, señor lacitos.

-¿¡Qué me llamaste, canijo!? – gritó Gale, pese a ser ambos de la misma estatura.

-¡Lo que oyes, maricón! – insultó, para después ponerse a pelearse con puños con el Redfox.

A todos los presentes se les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca. En cambio, Makarov seguía pensativo. Conocía a sus hijos, y nunca olvidaría esos ojos chocolate y ese cabello rubio… bajó de la silla y se dirigió a Lyra.

-Pequeña… ¿Quién es tu padre? – preguntó, primeramente.

-No lo sé – respondió, dejando sorprendida a Haruka.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Ella… - se vio interrumpida por su hermana.

-Murió. Vivimos gracias al Maestro, el que nos enseñó magia – respondió, para volver a enzarzarse en otro pelea con Gale.

Los presentes los miraron con tristeza, debía ser duro. Pero Makarov se había quedado tieso; aunque tras trece años de búsqueda no encontraran a Lucy, al ver a sus hijos tenía la pequeña esperanza de que estuviese viva. Lo más probable es que se le dificultara el parto y muriera.

Para quitar el aire tenso de la habitación, Mira decidió poner sus tatuajes ahora que estaban todos reunidos. Lyra decidió ponerse uno color dorado en la mano, quería que se viese bien. En cambio, Eliok, se puso uno rojo en el hombro. No es le diese vergüenza, pero no quería proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos. Otra punzada de dolor cruzó el pecho de Makarov.  
Como ya era tarde, Haruka y Gale decidieron volver a casa, acompañados de sus improvisados invitados. Mirajane los miró pensativa, mientras que Mark se ponía la chaqueta. Y es que se parecían mucho a Lucy y a Natsu, pero era imposible… era imposible que tuvieran su "noche de amor" porque si no lo habría notado en Lucy, ella entraría feliz en demasía y no pararía de estar con Natsu, seguramente. Sacudió la cabeza y fue a guardar el sello.

Lucy partía en tres un monstruo con su látigo celestial. Loke se encargaba de un par de ellos y Cáncer reforzaba la defensa. Una vez matado el último, Lucy suspiró cansada.

-Cada día me hago más vieja…

-Eso no debería decirlo un Ángel – bromeó Loke. Cáncer se retiró.

Una luz iluminó aquel prado dejando ver la silueta de Aries. Su cara estaba desesperada y se revolvía nerviosa.

-¡Lu-lucy-san! – llamó - ¡Los niños no están! ¡Lo siento!

-¿¡Qué!? – gritó Lucy. Antes de poder proponer la idea del maestro, recordó que se había ido de retiro. ¡Tonta de ella! ¡Se había olvidado del detalle!

Se quedó tiesa en el sitio, tragó saliva ante la idea que cruzaba su mente.

-Loke…

-¿Sí? – respondió serio, leyendo los pensamientos.

-Vete a casa con Aries y comprobad lo que falta… - respondió con un hilo de voz.

Loke asintió y desapareció junto a Aries. Lucy cayó de rodillas en el suelo, temiendo lo peor. "Qué no hayan ido hacia ahí…" rezaba en su mente, mientras la sonrisa de Natsu surcaba sus pensamientos.

La casa de los Redfox era muy tradicional; la típica casa japonesa antigua. Era te tamaño medio, a las afueras del gremio, en un lugar tranquilo. Haruka les había contado que sus padres tuvieron que ahorrar dinero durante tres años haciendo misiones complicadas. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con la típica decoración; puertas correderas, madera de cerezo… hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras que conducían a un sótano.

-¿Y ahí a dónde se va? – preguntó Haruka.

-A la biblioteca de mamá – respondió Gale – Os aseguro que ahí hay más libros que en tres bibliotecas nacionales.

Los ojos de Eliok se iluminaron; a saber que libros habría ahí… en cambio, Lyra se decepcionó. Si podía, no leía, ya que en el bosque ese era su único entretenimiento…

Los condujeron escaleras arriba y los llevaron a unas habitación; uno parecía de niña y otro de niño.

-Ly-chan, yo duermo aquí. ¡Así que dormiremos juntas! – dijo Haruka con alegría.

-¡Mi primera fiesta de pijamas! – exclamó. Entraron a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¿Dónde duermo? – preguntó Eliok.

-En mi habitación, maricón. Anda, rima – rió Gale. Eliok sonrió de lado.

-Qué se le va hacer. ¿Vamos a pintarnos las uñas? – lo último lo dijo con voz aguda y burlona. Ambos chicos rieron.

-Venga pasa – dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación – Y que sepas que mi hermana prefiere suicidarse antes de ponerse uno de esos polvos.

Aquel día… todo cambió.


	3. Natsu

—¡Hey, no vale tirarme caparazones! — se quejó Lyra, inflando los mofletes.

—Te jodes, por adelantarme — se burló Gale.

Después del baño y la cena (dónde Lyra casi quema con un rábano. UN RÁBANO) se encontraban en el salón, reunidos en torno a la televisión. Lyra, Gale y Haruka en una batalla por el primer lugar en Mario Kart. Haruka con Daisy, mareándose sólo de verla correr en la moto; Lyra con Donkey Kong, gritando: _"¡LOS MONOS LO PETAN!_"; y Gale, con Bowser y la suerte de que siempre le tocara el cañón.

—¡Bueno, ahora al circuito Arco Iris! — dijo Lyra.

—¡NOOO! — se quejó Haruka, vomitando en una pota y tumbada en el sofá – Con todos esos círculos y círculos… ¡Aghhhh!

—Eh… — Gale miró a su hermana con bastante pena. Le había tocado ese defecto. Pese a que ella tenía magia de Solid Script y Dragon Slayer, a su pobre hermana le había tocado el mareo por dos. Él solo se desmayaba cuando se ponía el vehículo en movimiento, pero ella ya estaba hecha polvo con solo jugar a Mario Kart.

—¡Vamos Haru-chan! — pidió Lyra, ignorando la causa — ¡Otra ronda!

—Lo siento Ly-chan… ¡PUAAAAAGH! — el típico cartel negro de "censored" se creó en la mente de Lyra y Gale cuando vieron a Haruka vomitar. Asqueroso.

—E-esto… p-pues te acompaño a tu habitación y descansa ¿vale? — Lyra se mostraba algo nerviosa. Se acercaba a Haruka y hacía lo imposible por no ver aquel cubo censurado.

—G-gracias…

Gale suspiró con pesadez al ver como Lyra se llevaba a su hermana escaleras arriba sin delicadeza.

—Oye maricón — llamó Eliok entrando en la sala, con toda la tranquilidad.

—¿Qué desea el príncipe azul? — se burló Gale. Eliok frunció el ceño, pero ignoró el comentario y alzó un libro grueso.

—¿Qué es este libro? Estaba en la mesa de la cocina — preguntó.

—Ah, es el álbum de mi madre — contestó Gale — Tiene anotaciones escritas… comenzó a escribirlo cuando participaron en los Juegos Mágicos.

—¿Puedo echarle un vistazo? — preguntó.

—Joder, mira que eres curioso, Conan Edogawa — contestó a modo de curiosa afirmación.

Se sentó en el sofá y lo abrió encima de sus piernas. Nada más empezar, había una página que decía "_Prólogo_". ¿En verdad era un álbum? Curioso, vio que las dos páginas siguientes estaban escritas con una elegante letra.

"_Esta historia narrada por una pequeña maga de un gran gremio, no empieza por el principio. Empieza de manera casual, fruto de un pequeño deseo. Y el día en que comienzo este libro es en el primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, cómo deseo de narrar estos eventos a partir de los pensamientos de un miembro más. Supongo que, después de los siete años, algo se encendió en mí, quería hacer algo para preservar toda esta algarabía de emociones y sucesos. Una lástima es, el no poder contar cada versión_"

El prólogo trataba desde la niñez de la madre, de manera resumida, hasta el primer día de los Juegos Mágicos. Cada suceso estaba relatado de una manera precisa y exacta, mencionando cada detalle mínimo.

Eliok, antes de ponerse a leer aquel álbum, echó un vistazo a la parte final. Cómo sospechaba, era un apartado después de muchas hojas en blanco. Estaban llenas de fotos del gremio, con comentarios abajo.

—Oye, ¿y estos quiénes son? — señaló una foto.

—¿Esa? De cuando mi madre era pequeña — era una foto de todo el gremio reunido, algunos pequeños, otros más altos — Haber… esta es mi madre, estos son tío Jet y Droy, ella es Lisanna, esa es Cana, ese Laxus, esa Mirajane — Eliok se sorprendió — esa Erza, ese Gray…

—¿Y este? — señaló a un niño pelirosa con un pequeño gato volador azul, sonriente.

—Oh, ese es tío Natsu… — otra vez aquel nombre — cuesta creer que antes era así de feliz y ahora…

—¿Natsu? — preguntó, como queriendo que le contara cosas sobre él.

—Sí… al parecer, antes era bastante alegre e infantil — señaló otra foto del gremio, todos crecidos y con caras nuevas — Este es Natsu antes. En todas las fotos de grupo, aparece pegada a Lucy…

—¿Lucy? — ahora quería saber sobre su madre.

—Sí, ella desapareció un día, sin decir nada. Está legalmente muerta… pero el tío Natsu se niega a creerlo — Gale suspiró — yo sólo conozco al Natsu ermitaño y gruñón, que nunca habla con nadie, que se limita a hacer misiones y buscar a Lucy. Yo nunca he entendido de esas cosas pero… parecía estar realmente enamorado de ella.

Eliok se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Aquel tipo podría ser su padre, aquel tipo es la razón por la que su madre lloraba… apretó los puños.

—Es tarde… a dormir, rubito — anunció Gale, subiendo las escaleras.

Eliok se quedó mirando aquella foto grupal, en la que disimuladamente, Natsu cogía de la cintura a su madre. Cómo en el álbum de su casa, su madre lucía completamente feliz… lo cerró y lo dejó encima de la mesa de café, para irse a dormir.

Mañana ya hablaría con Lyra.

· · ·

Lucy permanecía sentada con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, sujetando con el puño sus llaves y con otro una serie de objetos extraños y parecidos entre sí. Eran cómo cascabeles rodeados de un caparazón metálico con distintas decoraciones que tintineaban a la mínima.

Lucy alzó el rostro al ver una luz enfrente de ella. Eran Loke y Aries, y por su rostro no traían precisamente buenas noticias.

—¿No me digas que…?

—No había ni folleto ni los objetos de explorar. Falta ropa y mochilas — dijo Loke.

—Dios… ¿por qué…? — Lucy se levantó y guardó las llaves y los cascabeles en su bolsillo. Comenzó a correr — ¡Voy a buscarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

—¡No! — Loke la retuvo del brazo, ante la triste mirada de Aries — Ya estarán en Fairy Tail. Mira, primero acabamos la misión, que los que lo pidieron no tienen nada que ver con estos líos de familia. Después, pensamos en una forma de ir a buscarlos sin ser vistos. ¿Entendido?

—…Sí — asintió Lucy, con un hilo de voz.

Sólo esperaba que no se encontraran con Natsu.

· · ·

El gremio seguía ruidoso. Aquella mañana, Erza y Jellal ya habían regresado de su fin de semana, y estaban en el gremio esperando a Meredy y Urtear. Aunque hubiese eliminado a muchos gremios oscuros, Jellal aún tenía que pagar su castigo con la Ley. Alec estuvo contándoles lo que pasó el fin de semana, incluyendo las veces en la que el pastel se cayó (Erza se enfadó con él). Neru y Mizu ya habían llegado, ambos aburridos. Estaban esperando a Gale y a Haruka. Gray y Juvia estaban hablando sobre los dos jóvenes miembros con Mirajane. Para no tener a sus hijos emocionados durante la noche, no dijeron nada.

Y todo siguió su curso; Elfman siendo aplastado verbalmente por su esposa e hija feministas; Kayne bebiendo coca cola sin parar, ante la mirada orgullosa de su madre ebria; Mark observando desde la barra, mientras servía un café a Laki; Romeo y Wendy jugando con su pequeña niña de tres años, Elie (que disfrutaba de tirar de la cola de Charle).

En el piso de arriba, Laxus hablaba con Makarov sobre los dos jóvenes recién ingresados.

—¿Está seguro de que esos dos son hijos de Lucy y Natsu? — preguntó Laxus, incrédulo.

—Exactos — respondió Makarov, pensativo.

—Supongo que pondré comprobarlo dentro de poco — lanzó Laxus. Luego frunció el ceño al ver a su abuelo — ¿No tendría que irse un tiempo a la isla Tenrou con la primera? Ya sabe, ese cuerpo mágico no dura siempre.

—¡Tengo que quedarme aquí, ahora que han venido esos dos mocosos! — refunfuñó Makarov. Laxus suspiró.

La puerta del gremio se abrió, dejando ver una escena poco usual. Haruka estaba hablando emocionada con otra chica, y Gale discutiendo con otro desconocido de la misma edad. La reacción de todos al verlos de soslayo, fue pensar que Lucy había vuelto. Pero no, sólo eran un par de niños con bastante parecido.

—¡Oye gilipollas, quiero reva-! — Neru se había dado la vuelta para ver a Gale y propiciarle la paliza de su vida, pero se quedó paralizado, inmóvil, al ver a aquellos dos desconocidos.

Había un rubito de ojos verdes, poco importante. Pero supo que se parecía más a su madre de lo que creía cuando miró la chica a su lado. Lo miraba con una sonrisa y con esos grandes ojos escrutándolo. Aquel pelo rosa la hacía ver femenina, más con esa coleta. Mizu, a su lado, fue corriendo junto a Haruka, llena de preguntas.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Mizu! ¿Y tú? — estaba frenética.

—¡Yo soy Lyra! — se presentó, sonriente.

—¡OTRA CHICAAA! — Mizu le dio un abrazo de oso. Lyra se ahogaba.

—Este… - Eliok llamó la atención de la chica — Yo soy Eliok, un gusto.

—Woah, es educado… — se sorprendió Mizu.

—Buenas… — saludó Neru por detrás, casi en su susurró.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Yo soy Lyra, y él es mi hermano Eliok! — se presentó con una sonrisa Lyra.

—Soy Neru, un gusto… — tartamudeaba.

—¿Qué pasa, stripper, que ahora tartamudeas? — se burló lascivamente Gale.

—¡Cállate maricón! ¡Yo no soy el que va con un rubito!

—¿¡Qué coño pasa con mi pelo, eh!? — se enzarzó Eliok.

Comenzaron a pelear con uñas y dientes. Mizu y Haruka los veían con sudor, mientras Lyra reía estruendosamente. Entonces, una voz masculina interrumpió.

—Hola, soy Alec. Espero que nos llevemos bien — dijo con una reverencia.

—¿Eh? ¡No hace falta ser tan educado! — quitó tensión Lyra - ¡Yo soy Lyra! Y el que está ahí es mi hermano, Eliok.

Entonces, un puñetazo dramático destrozó un pastel que había encima de una de las mesas. Alec palideció, y se unió también, destrozando los huesos de los otros tres. Hombres de Fairy Tail.

Casi en shock, Erza, Jellal, Juvia y Gray se acercaron a los gemelos. Iban despacio, cómo su fuesen una ilusión. Lyra tenía esa misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Eliok la misma mirada dura y pensante.

—Yo soy Erza, Erza Scarlet. La madre de Alec.

—Yo soy Jellal, su marido.

—Yo Gray Fullbuster, el padre de Neru y Mizu.

—Yo soy Juvia Fullbuster. ¡Un placer!

—¡El placer es mío!

Antes de que todos se pusieran a hacer preguntas sobre sus padres, para salir de dudas, Laxus se presentó junto con Cana y Kayne, siguieron Elfman, Evergreen y Elena; Mirajane y Fried con Mark, que tenía una sonrisa divertida. Así, uno a uno, los miembros se fueron presentando. Realmente parecía que los niños eran los únicos que armaban jaleo.

Ahora mismo, Lyra se encontraba riendo con Mizu y Haruka, quién picaba a Mizu con Alec. Los otros cuatro chicos se encontraban peleándose por todo, pero siempre con una sonrisa. Gray no dejaba de mirar con cierta nostalgia; añoraba los tiempos en los que se peleaba con Natsu por todo.

—Por cierto, rubiales, ¿dónde dormís? — preguntó Neru. Tenía interés.

—En nuestra casa — contestó Gale.

—¿¡QUÉ!? — gritó Neru. Estaba en shock — ¿¡Estáis durmiendo bajo la misma casa!?

—Sip — afirmó Eliok.

—¡Gale, eres un depravado en potencia! — comenzó a señalar cómo un paranoico Neru.

—¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Por!? Además, lo eres tú, que estás en pelotas… — se quejó Gale.

—¡Es obvio! — Neru señaló con la cabeza a Lyra.

—Si duerme en la habitación de mi herm- oh… — Gale pareció darse cuenta. Con una sonrisa de picardía dijo - ¿No será que te ha dado el felchazo y tengas celos, desnudín?

—¿¡Y-yo!? — se señaló Neru, rojo de vergüenza — ¡Es imposible! ¡Nunca! ¡Es mentira! ¡JAJAJAJA!

—Entonces no te importa si-

—¡QUE ES MI HERMANA! — intervino Eliok, preso de ira.

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mirajane; su intuición le decía que no iba a ser algo bueno.

—Ya completé la misión — anunció un hombre pelirrosa, que era seguido por un gato volador y observado con preocupación desde la barra por Lisanna — Vengo a confirmar la recompensa, nada más.

Siguió caminando, por el pasillo, pero se paró al ver dos caras infantiles y desconocidas. Dos gemelos, uno de brillante cabello rubio y otra de grandes ojos chocolates, lo observaban con interés. Natsu ahogó un alarido; en cambio, se quedó ahí, enfrente de ellos dos, mirándolos fijamente mientras que con un puño arrugaba la misión.

—¿Quiénes sois?


	4. Una pelea

¡Hola! Os traigo un cap nuevo del Angel de Medianoche, resubido del perfil de pulgaah al mio :3

**Capítulo 4: Una pelea**

—¿Quiénes sois? — volvió a preguntar con un rugido.

Natsu se había quedado sorprendido, esperanzado y a la vez rabioso. Una mezcla de emociones al captar una ligera fragancia de su Lucy en aquel par de gemelos. Y no sólo era el olor… tenía esos ojos grandes y expectantes, y su gemelo el mismo cabello rubio. Y tenía un presentimiento, un escalofrío que recorría su espalda de cabo a rabo, de que esos gemelos podrían ser sus hijos. No lo podía confirmar, un Dragon Slayer no puedo identificar el olor de uno mismo.

—Yo soy Lyra — se presentó ella, en una reverencia.

—Yo su gemelo, Eliok — imitó a su hermana. Y no era para menos; aquel hombre imponía, pero intimidaba más que fuese su padre. Pero Lyra, aun no siendo consciente del álbum de Levy, con sólo verlo en el de su madre, ya sabía que aquel podía ser su padre.

—¿…Sois nuevos miembros? — la voz de Natsu era cortante.

—Sí — confirmó Eliok, mirándolo a los ojos con aire retador — ¿Usted es…?

—… Natsu, Natsu Dragneel — dijo vacilante. Pasó entre ambos gemelos, empujándolos levemente, ignorándolos. Seguramente sólo eran un par de chiquillos. Al fin y al cabo, había muchos con cabello rubio y ojos chocolate… ¿no? — Me da igual si os venías al gremio. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, un par de críos desconocidos no tendrían ni el nivel mínimo para entrar. Pero lo que está hecho, hecho está, ¿no?

Los gemelos miraron su espalda. Happy sabía que debía quitar hierro al asunto, pero antes de presentarse con su energía habitual, los gemelos se miraron y dijeron a la vez:

—¡Luche contra nosotros, por favor! — Natsu se giró, lenta y dramáticamente, mientras los otros miembros los miraban con cara de: _"¿Están locos?_"

—¿Pensáis que podéis vencerme? Con puños no se me gana, sabéis.

—Lo sabemos — habló Lyra.

—Queremos luchar contra ti para que nos reconozcas cómo miembros del gremio — prosiguió Eliok — no tiene sentido venir aquí cuando un miembro está disconforme.

—… — Natsu los miró, lasciva y pensativamente. Con una sonrisa algo sádica, dijo: — Venga, pues. Al descampado.

Mientras, los presentes estaban anonadados. Un par de críos habían desafiado a Natsu Dragneel, el gran Salamander. No tendría piedad, desde hace trece años no la tenía. Los niños estaban emocionados, ajenos a la presión y al secreto de los adultos. Mientras, Gray apretaba los puños con impotencia.

· · ·

Eliok y Lyra estaban al lado del otro, sin la chaqueta para poder luchar. Ahora Eliok sólo llevaba una camiseta blanca con unos vaqueros y botas de cuero; Lyra simplemente llevaba otra camiseta y una falda-pantalón y unas deportivas, para moverse mejor. Mientras, Natsu permanecía enfrente de ellos, sin decir nada ni mostrando alguna expresión. Los presentes estaban con la tensión en la laringe, ahogándose con ella.

Los gemelos cerraron los ojos y suspiraron. Alzaron los brazos igual que los cristianos rezando, mientras un foco de luz se arremolinaba a sus pies. Wendy estaba sorprendida, el aire se estaba enturbiando con aquella magia.

— "_Oh, cecidit ángelus fractis alas…_" — comenzaron a murmuran ambos niños, mientras la luz se mecía a su alrededor.

—Magia Perdida… — murmuró Makarov, impresionado.

— "_dare vestri permaneo spiritus, et renasci. ¡Volare, caeleste avem!_"

Una ráfaga de luz inundó el descampado. Algunos tosieron, se había levantado tierra. Entonces, cuando la luz se disipó, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Lyra estaba seria, pero sus ojos y cabello cambiaron de color; ahora era albina, con ojos dorados cómo dos pepitas oro. A Eliok le había pasado algo similar; su rubio cabello fue sustituido por un negro noche y ojos de un azul chispeante.

—Interesante… — murmuró Natsu.

—¡Bothynus! (¡Estrella fugaz!) — gritó Lyra, alzando la mano. Múltiples estelas de luz cortantes aparecieron, cómo cortes de espada, alrededor de Natsu. Él los esquivó ágil y elegantemente.

—¡Tenebris Flamma! (¡Llama Oscura!) — Eliok apreció detrás de Natsu, con las manos juntas y liberando una llamarada de color azul.

Natsu sonrió divertidamente. Abrió su boca y se comió las llamas, como si nada. Los espectadores pusieron cara cómo "ya se sabía". En cambio, Lyra y Eliok estaban sorprendidos, y no precisamente porque se comiese el fuego.

—¡Sidereaque illuminas! (¡rayo estelar!) — Lyra pegó un salto encima de Natsu, liberando con una mano una efímera luz. Natsu se apartó a la izquierda, cuando una patada en llamas azules de Eliok lo intentó golpear. Lo bloqueó con el brazo y con el otro encendido le dio en la mejilla, mandándolo por los aires. Haruka ahogó un grito, mientras los demás miraban expectantes, sorprendidos.

Lyra apareció detrás, con el brazo recubierto por una sierra dorada de luz. Su intento de darle en el hombro fue interrumpido por el aliento de fuego de Natsu, que la mandó por los aires. Todos los niños, al ver cómo los dos fueron mandados, gritaron sus nombres, pero fueron retenidos por sus padres.

De repente, una bola de luz a ambos lados de Natsu (azul y dorada, respectivamente). La voz de Eliok y Lyra, tumbados en el suelo, resonó.

—Sphaera Caelestis Septem Angeli… (Sphaera Celestial de los Siete Ángeles…)— Natsu se alarmó levemente — ¡Relucet! (¡Reluce!)

Ambas esferas se movieron hacia Natsu, colisionando. La luz cegó a todos los presentes, y a excepción de Lyra y Eliok, todos estaban asustados. Cuando se disipó, había una escena bastante particular…

Natsu se encontraba vomitando en el suelo llamas azules. Tenía un aspecto de pasarla bastante más. Lyra y Eliok se levantaron y, cojeando, fueron hacia Natsu. Los espectadores estaban, simplemente, anonadados. La estruendosa risa de Gray interrumpió el silencio.

—¡Jajajaja! — Juvia lo miró, sorprendida — ¡Joder, el llamitas vomitando llamas!

—¡C-cállate hielito! — vociferó Natsu. Estaban todos casi en shock. Hacía tanto tiempo que Natsu no vociferaba eso… incluso él mismo también lo estaba. Sentía las ganas de pelear cómo antes…

—¿Ah? ¿El vomita-llamas dice algo? — dijo haciéndose el sordo Gray.

—¡Joder, que te calles ya, stripper!

Erza esbozaba una sonrisa igual que Jellal. Makarov sonreía de manera orgullosa y Laxus hacía un bufido molesto. Cana y Kayne celebraban que habían ganado la apuesta mientras Romeo, Macao, Wakaba y casi todos los demás llorando por perder. Lyra y Eliok se pusieron al lado de Natsu; Lyra preocupada, y aunque Eliok no lo demostrase, también.

—¡NATSUUUUUU! — Happy fue volando hacia Natsu, preocupado.

—¿Est-? — Lyra fue interrumpida.

—¿Dónde dormís? — preguntó Natsu.

—En casa de Gale y Haruka — respondió Eliok.

—Vale — Natsu cogió aire, inspirando aquel aroma a arce y vainilla, cómo Lucy — Os venías a vivir conmigo.

—¿Eh…? — musitaron ambos gemelos, y por supuesto, Happy que estaba cerca.


	5. Recuerdos Revividos

¡Holis! ¡Hoy quiero enviar un mensaje especial a un nuevo amigo, :'D!

Mi nuevo amiguísimo Guest: c reo que a pesar de hablar idiomas distintos, sé hablar tu lenguaje, debido a que tengo un control básico de la lengua y ortografía. Por eso, para cuando me vuelvas a escribir, he decidido traducir al español tu mensaje. ¡Espero que entiendas bien el castellano!

"_Mira, no sé cómo te llamas, pero si no vas a continuar un fanfic dilo y no dejes a uno con la espera. Mejor no vuelvas a hacer un fanfic en tu vida perra. ¡Estúpida, me das asco! (no he puesto el segundo "estúpida" porque suena mal repetir mucho una palabra…) ¡Te odio, muérete bastarda!"_

Uy, parece ser que en Ñórdico no existen ni las exclamaciones, tildes y puntos ¿eh? ¡Espero que me vuelvas a escribir, Guest, estoy encantada de recibir tus mensajes de idioma raro, muerto y extraño!

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos revividos**

—E-espere… — Lyra usaba ese tono tan cortés en situaciones cómo esa. Le da cierta "seguridad" — ¿Por qué quiere que vayamos a su casa, si nos ha ofendido?

—Chavales… — Natsu se incorporó, con la vista preocupada de ambos niños recorriéndolo — Si me miráis ahora, ¿Qué diríais?

—¿Qué está loco y que le hemos dado la paliza de su vida? — rió Eliok. Natsu lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dejémoslo en que me habéis logrado tumbar, pero sólo gracias a esa mierda que llamas fuego — se burló Natsu, lascivamente.

—¿¡Quieres volver a pelear, viejo!?

—¡Joder, Natsu, peleando con mocosos! — gritó Gray, burlón — Está claro que tu cerebro se derritió con el paso de los años.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo, stripper!? — rugió Natsu, encarando a Gray.

—¡Lo que oyes, llamitas!

Y todo el gremio se puso a reír a carcajada limpia, excepto los niños que estaban bastante sorprendidos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veían a Natsu así, peleándose con Gray. Daba tanta melancolía… Mirajane aún recordaba que, cuando murió Lisanna, Natsu estuvo apagado un año o así, para después recobrar un poco la alegría. Pero, cuando vino Lucy, fue casi como si Natsu se convirtiera en un cúmulo de sincera alegría, aunque era bastante pesado. Pero… cuando se fue Lucy… fue un golpe muy bajo para él. Mirajane sonrió al ver que posiblemente el ciclo se repetiría con la llegada de ambos niños.

—Esto… ¿nos hemos perdido algo? — preguntó Levy, llegando completamente en shock. Ver a Natsu peleando, más dos niños heridos que se parecían a Lucy era… chocante.

—¡Oye, Salamander! ¿Te dedicas a secuestrar niños? — bromeó Gajeel.

—¡Ven aquí y dímelo a la cara, hierritos! — Gajeel al principio se quedó sorprendido, para sonreír y empezar a repartir collejas.

Y volvieron a la carga. Erza, Juvia, y los hijos de los Redfox se aproximaron a Levy, que estaba poco más que en parada cardíaca. Las voces mezcladas de Gale y Haruka, notablemente emocionados, la volvieron a la realidad.

—Me vais a provocar dolor de cabeza… — suspiró Levy.

—¡Fue algo extraño! — dijo Juvia — Juvia se había quedado en la taberna para ayudar a Mira a recoger, cuando Juvia vio entrar a esos dos niños a la taberna. Estaban muy cansados. Makarov habló con ellos, y Juvia escuchó cómo pedía fervientemente la entrada al gremio. Makarov se la permitió y ambos se quedaron en vuestra casa por una noche.

—Al día siguiente — continuó Erza — Jellal y yo estábamos tranquilos, charlando con Alec cuando entraron esos cuatro. Fue chocante para todos…

—Pero creo que más para el hijo de Juvia… — murmuró la madre, mientras miraba a su hijo intentar hablar con Lyra con normalidad. Las tres rieron.

—¡No hemos roto nada, mamá! — aseguró Haruka, dirigiéndose sonriente y orgullosa — Han dormido en nuestras habitaciones y lo hemos dejado todo limpio.

—Puedes hacer inspección después, si quieres — propuso Gale.

—No importa, confío en vosotros — Levy sonrió a sus hijos.

Lyra y Eliok se percataron de la presencia de dos adultos que no conocían. Por la manera cariñosa en la que abrazaba la mujer a Haruka y Gale, supusieron que eran sus padres. Con una sonrisa formal y paso cauteloso por si interrumpían algo, decidieron acercarse a la mujer.

—Hola — saludaron los dos.

—Sois los nuevos integrantes, los que se quedaron en mi casa, ¿verdad? — Levy sonrió de manera amable y dulce — Yo soy Levy Redfox. El idiota que está peleando es… mi marido.

Y Levy no escuchó más. Se quedó mirando, conmocionada, a ambos gemelos. Cómo Lyra hacía volar ese cabello rosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cómo Eliok te examinaba con esos penetrantes ojos verdes y ese pelo de oro. Y su corazón se estrujó como si alguien lo estuviese ahogando. Se le formó un hilo de voz; ahora lo comprendía todo.

Ya sabía él por qué Lucy vino a su casa aquel día.

· · ·

A Lucy le encantaba volar. El aire sacudiéndola como descargas eléctricas, el suave plumaje de su caballaje, el sentirse libre encima de las nubes de algodón, el tener la sensación de poder tocar las estrellas en la noche. Pero en ese momento no se podía permitir disfrutar.

El gran y majestuoso ave de plumas azuladas como acuarelas la llevaba a su destino. Sus ojos azules como dos aguamarinas observaban el cielo con solemnidad. Su gran plumaje y elegancia daba la sensación de que él era el rey del cielo.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Ventus — agradeció Lucy, aferrada al largo cuello del ave.

—La familia es lo primero. Y haríamos lo que fuese por los jóvenes amos — la voz de Ventus era distorsionada y trascendental, recorría cada centímetro de tu cabeza. Usaba el viento para conducir las ondas sonoras directamente hacia el receptor, dando la privacidad necesaria.

—¿Cuánto queda de viaje? — pregunta.

—…Me temo que aún nos queda un buen trecho. Aquella tormenta nos alejó mucho de la ruta corta — explicó. Lucy lanzó un suspiro.

—Yo… ¿qué debería hacer cuando vaya hacia allí…? — susurra, mientras se aferra al cuello de Ventus, insegura.

—Lo que te diga el corazón — respondió sencillamente.

—Ventus, si hago lo que me dice el corazón, pondría en peligro a todos… — su voz sonaba congestionada y rabiosa.

—Nunca conocí a tu familia — Lucy sabía que se refería a Fairy Tail — sólo sé que, cuando me encontraste y volviste a tu casa, aquel hombre te hizo feliz. Y cuando te vi entrar por esas puertas, sonreías sincera. ¿De verdad vas a dejarlos?

—Yo… — Lucy estaba cortada — Estoy confusa, no quiero meter en problemas nadie…

—¿Hay algo de lo que estés segura ahora mismo?

Lucy dejó escapar un par de lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí – prosiguió — Qué los he amado, los amo y los amaré a cada uno de ellos.

· · ·

El extrañado sonido de las mesas rotas era acompañado por el rechinar de las jarras de cerveza chocando entre ellas. La espuma se quedaba pegada en los labios de los hombres alcohólicos y Cana. La escena era más alegre y festivo: era una fiesta de bienvenida para dos nuevos miembros.

Elena y Mark animaban a Kayne a beberse toda la cola que había en un barril. Estaba con el azúcar por las nubes. Muchas chicas se encontraban sirviendo cerveza por doquier. El núcleo central de actividad se centraba alrededor de una mesa y un concurso de haber quién se tragaba más hielo y tabasco entre Neru y Eliok. Alec y Gale animaban al par mientras los rivales se echaban miradas matadoras. Las chicas se encontraban charlando animadamente en una mesa.

Y, extrañamente, cinco hombres estaban hablando tan tranquilos en una mesa. Eran Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal y Romeo. Bebían, reían, y a veces se lanzaban puñetazos y collejas.

—Ahora en serio, ¿y este cambio de humor, llamitas? — preguntó Gray, con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que… — Natsu sonrió, mirando la cerveza – esos dos me recuerdan a Lucy…

—Natsu… — Romeo lo mira preocupado.

—¡Más cerveza Mira, que queremos emborrachar a este! — gritó Gajeel, rompiendo la tensión.

—¿Y si cuando esté ebrio lo atamos a los raíles del tren? — propuso Jellal, divertido.

—Sois unos cabrones — Natsu gruñó.

Las chicas hablaban animadamente en una de las mesas, pero Levy permanecía con una sonrisa falsa y mirando al suelo. Estaba en una encrucijada. Se encontró a ella misma recordando ese momento…

"_Gajeel y yo estamos sentados en el sofá de nuestra nueva casa. Han pasado ya tres meses desde que nos casamos… qué bonita fue aquella ceremonia. Me sonrojo con furor al encontrarme la mano de Gajeel deslizándose peligrosamente por mi cadera, provocándome escalofríos._

—_Oye, enana… _—_ me susurra al oído, seductor. Tiemblo. _—_ ¿Qué te parece si estrenamos el sofá de esa manera…?_

_El timbre suena, para mi desgracia. Gajeel gruñe molesto, y yo le dedico una mirada pícara que no se esperaba. Yo también puedo jugar a eso… oigo como la lluvia azota sin piedad las ventanas y voy a abrir la puerta. Me encuentro con Lu-chan, empapada y llorosa. _

—_¿Lu-chan…?_

—_Levy-chan, por favor _—_ estaba llorando. Puso en mi pecho un sobre _—_ léelo mañana en el gremio y… hay una para ti que no quiero que cuentes a nadie. Ni siquiera a Gajeel. Contiene algo que no debe saberse jamás… yo… confío en ti, y eres casi me hermana, no… no puedo guardártelo… _— _ me mira, con una sonrisa triste y con la lluvia golpeando su espalda _—_ Adiós. _

—_¡Lu-chan, espera…! _—_ demasiado tarde. Se fue, dándome con la puerta en las narices _—_ ¿Lu-chan…?_

—_¿Qué pasa enana? _—_ Gajeel viene hacia mí preocupado. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…"_

"_Tengo dos pequeñas alegrías… que me llevo conmigo_" decía la carta de Lucy. Ahora la frase sonaba con más sentido ahora y se calaba en su mente con culpabilidad. Y el sentimiento de que algo grande estaba a punto de pasar crecía con cada remordimiento.

· · ·

—¡Nfgg qjdh cjjn mei henrejka! — gruñía Eliok mientras comía hielo. (¡No te acercarás a mi hermana!).

—¡Nksks nsosok skskkmem! — contest Neru. (¡Qué no me gusta!).

—Si es que son idiotas… — suspiró Mizu, viendo a su hermano y a Eliok comiendo sin parar.

—Sí… — Haruka veía a Eliok comer sin parar. Lyra sacudió una mano delante de Haruka, y ella dio un respingo.

—¿Qué, te gusta mi hermano? — Haruka niega, con nerviosismo — Me haría ilusión tenerte de cuñada…

—¡Ay, calla! — se queja Haruka, avergonzada.

Las chicas rieron, con sorna. Alec y Gale habían comenzado a matarse por culpa de que Gale había tirado al suelo el pastel de Alec. Ellas siguieron hablando, haciéndose bromas y riendo.

Y Eliok miró hacia atrás un momento. Entre todo el gentío, distinguió a Natsu, que estaba más sonriente aunque tenía sus momentos de seriedad y volvía a ser un gruñón. No podía evitar compararse a él. Le resultaba odiosamente parecido a él y a su hermana. Obviamente, es su padre, pero… no podía evitar tener rencor.

Siguió tragando hielo.

· · ·

Ya era el atardecer. Natsu regresaba con expresión seria a su casa, pero con un cambio en su aura. Happy hablaba animadamente de los pescados que había comido hoy, mientras los dos hermanos se quedaron atrás.

—Hey, mocosos — Natsu se paró en seco y miró a los niños — ¿Os apetece pescar la cena?

—¿Pescar? — preguntaron los dos a la vez, extrañados.

—Conozco un lugar genial para pescar y… bastante preciado… — Natsu sonrió con melancolía. Ambos niños accedieron a ir.

· · ·

—¡Tienes que agarrar así! — Natsu sostiene las muñecas de Eliok para señalarle la forma correcta de coger una caña.

—¡Ya lo sé! — Eliok se sentía incómodo. Natsu fue retirando las manos poco a poco y, con orgullo, dijo:

—Bien bien, ahora sólo falta que piquen.

—¡H-han picado! — Lyra suena nerviosa y se tambalea en el borde. Natsu va a su lado y señala los pasos.

—Relájate. Ahora levanta la caña y recoge el sedal, despacio. Así. Muy bien.

—¡Ya sale!

Una carpa roja se levanta encima del manto de agua, ante la noche de luna llena. Lyra contempla la carpa con entusiasmo, y Natsu coge el pescado, le quita el anzuelo y lo pone encima de una toalla.

—¡Bien hecho Lyra! — revuelve su pelo cariñosamente, y Lyra se muestra sonrojada y feliz.

—¿Cenamos? — pregunta Eliok.

Se sentaron alrededor de una fogata, cada uno con su pescado. Eliok miró a su hermana, con ese sonrojo de felicidad. Natsu se comportó como un padre cariñoso, como ese padre con el que soñaba desde niño gracias a los libros. El que te enseña a acampar, a pescar, y a hacer todo ese tipo de cosas. Y oh, odiaba reconocerlo.

También sintió que ese vacío paternal fue llenado.

**Espacio Intergaláctico:**

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Quiero que sepan que los reviews y comentarios son mi gasolina. Y sin gasolina, no puedo escribir. Y si no puedo ni escribir, ni hablemos de estudiar. Y si no estudio, no hay trabajo, sin trabajo no hay novio, sin novio no hay marido, sin marido no hay hijos, sin hijos ni marido ni familia estoy sola, con la soledad viene el alcohol, y con el alcohol las drogas, y todo eso me lleva a la muerte.

_¡Un review o muero! (lo acabo de demostrar)_


	6. Papá

¡Buenos días/noches princesos y princesas! (toma plagio Lou). Después de la mini-saga yaoi de Nating, llego con esta saga que parece tener cierta fama. ¡25 reviews, señoras y señores! Gracias a vosotros, no me he muerto (pero lo queríais, eh).

¡Os dejo este capítulo cargado de misterios e incógnitas del universo! (leedlo otra vez, con tono punset).

**Capítulo 6: Papá:**

La noche se cernía sobre ellos como un cálido manto oscuro iluminado por una fogata. El olor a pescado humano y las risas inundaban el lago en el que los cuatro cenaron su propia comida pescada. Happy comía feliz un pez a mordiscos, mientras Lyra se reía sin parar, atragantándose con la carpa ahumada.

—¡Cómete esto, idiota! — Eliok intentaba meter en la boca de Natsu hierbajos y tierra.

—¡Cómetelo tu, enano! — Natsu intentaba atragantar a Eliok con trozos de tierra y piedras.

Y todo por el último pez.

Había sido una tarde maravillosa; Natsu enseñó a Lyra y a Eliok a pescar, cazando su propia cena. Después, encendieron una fogata, y comenzó la lucha por la última pieza. Lyra los contemplaba con melancolía y familiaridad; así debería ser un padre.

—¡Oh venga, sentaos ya a comer! — se queja entre risas Lyra, pero no es escuchada — ¡Eliok, papá!

Oh. Gran error.

Lyra se lleva las manos a la boca, sorprendida de sí misma. Eliok para la batalla y la mira como si acabase de confesar un asesinato. Happy había dejado caer su pescado dramáticamente. Natsu tenía una mirada de incredulidad, y algo se revolvió en sus tripas, una especie de remordimiento. Se dio cuenta de la tensión del momento y decidió quitar hierro al asunto.

—Vaya, ya se me pasa el arroz, ¿eh? — bromeó, con una sonrisa. Se sentó en una piedra, afable.

—¿No estás…?

—¿Molesto? No. Nunca se lo dije a Lucy, pero me hubiese gustado tener niños… — sonrió melancólico ante la mirada preocupada de Happy — Si fuese niño, estaría todo el día peleándome, seguro. Pero, si fuese niña, tendría que alejarla de los pervertidos… ¡Mierda de adolescencia!

Lyra rió y Eliok bufó molesto. Ambos se sentaron a lado de Natsu, alrededor de la fogata. Ambos sentían ese amor familiar, cálido como un abrazo. Como si fuese su padre de toda la vida…

_¿Cómo conociste a mamá?_

—¿Cómo conociste a Lucy, Natsu? — preguntó Lyra, curiosa. Quería saber la historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres…

—Me recuerdo perfectamente — rió — Era un poco rara.

—¡Aye! Lucy era muy rara — Happy se alegró al ver que Natsu podía hablar y recordar sin ponerse rabioso o lagrimear.

—Haber… Happy y yo estábamos en busca de Igneel, mi padre dragón.

_¿¡Mi abuelo es un dragón!?_

—¿¡Tu padre era un dragón!? — Eliok parecía saltar de la piedra, con los ojos brillando. Le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la fantasía.

—¡Wow, por eso puedes tener esa magia de fuego! — Lyra sentía un pequeño orgullo florecer de su estómago.

—Jeje, adoptivo, adoptivo. Pero me enseñó esta magia. Hace veinte años que está desaparecido… — lanzó un suspiro — ¡En fin! Happy y yo íbamos de búsqueda, y no sé cómo (sólo recuerdo un tipo extraño) Lucy nos invita a comer, agradecida.

—¡Aye! Lucy era rara, pero muy buena.

—Y como nosotros estábamos agradecidos por la comida, queríamos ir con Lucy. Pero se fue y… bueno… creo que el tipo aquel le prometió ir a Fairy Tail haciéndose pasar por mí. Al final resultó que el muy ca… que el tipo secuestraba jovencitas bajo mi nombre. Y como aún estábamos agradecidos y cabreados, destruimos el barco. Desde ese momento, Lucy se convirtió en una de Fairy Tail.

_Mamá parecía una princesa rescatada…_

—Lucy parecía una princesa rescatada… — musita Lyra, soñadora. Natsu gruñe y se sonroja. Happy rueda la lengua de esa manera tan peculiar.

—¡Aye! Y tanto que la salvó… cuando atacó Phantom Lord y Lucy estaba secuestrada en una torre, ella saltó al vacío sólo porque sintió la voz de Natsu gritar su nombre. ¡Y Natsu la cogió en el aire!

—¡Cállate, Happy! — parecía más avergonzado todavía, y Lyra sopló un pequeño bufido de emoción.

_¿Mamá y tú fuisteis compañeros de equipo?_

—Oye, ¿fuisteis compañeros de equipo? — preguntó Eliok, con fingido desinterés

.

—¡Desde la primera misión! Ahí Lucy consiguió a Virgo. Y también conservo el vestido de… en fin — tose — Era muy familiar. Nos dejaba entrar y salir de su casa sin permiso. Aunque me hizo volar todas las mañanas, cuando me quedaba a dormir.

_¿Y más o menos cuando te enamoraste de mamá?_

—¿Y más o menos cuando te enamoraste de Lucy? — pregunta Lyra, interesada. Eliok lanza un bufido. Natsu iba a responder, pero lo interrumpe Happy.

—Desde el primer día. ¡Y aye, siempre tenía esa cara de embobado cuando la miraba! Ah, y acosaba a Lucy mucho. Y quemaba a todos los hombres que miraban a Lucy. Era celoso, muy celoso.

—¡Happy, cierra la boca! — Natsu estaba abochornado, principalmente porque todo eso era real. Las risas de ambos niños resonaron.

_¿Mamá y tú… cuando comenzaron a salir?_

—¿Y… cuando comenzaron a salir? — dijo Eliok. Tenía cierto interés.

—El 23 de octubre de hace trece años — responde, de manera ligera. Se lo sabía de memoria — Fue… la etapa más extraña de mi vida. Digo, cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado. Principalmente porque intentaba decírselo de todas las maneras posibles, recomendadas por todos los miembros del gremio, pero todas fracasaban… hasta que un día me harté, me planté en casa de Lucy y se lo dije, a mi manera. Y después… ahem, ya se sabe. Lo…típico — Natsu se había puesto muy rojo. Ah… aún recordaba como prácticamente echó a Happy sólo para tener "fiesta" con Lucy.

—Vaya… — musitaron los dos.

Querían saber cómo se habían separado, por qué su madre se había ido, el por qué. Pero sabía que no podían, sería hurgar en la herida. Pero sintieron esa clase de remordimiento que les hacía querer saber más. Natsu se levantó, desperezándose.

—¿Qué os parece acampar aquí? — propone Natsu, con una sonrisa.

—¡Aye! — contestan Happy y Lyra. Eliok sólo deja escapar un gruñido afirmativo.

Mientras los tres se disponían a buscar la tienda de campaña que siempre tenían Happy y Natsu escondida entre los árboles huecos, Natsu los miraba con cierta nostalgia. Había un sentimiento dentro de él, un instinto paterno. Esa clase de instinto que le lleva a contarles todo sobre Lucy porque cree que tienen el derecho. Ese instinto que lo impulsa a protegerles y a enseñarles cosas como la pesca y la acampada.

Ese instinto tan propio de un padre.

· · ·

Lucy sentía nostalgia a ver la faceta nocturna de Magnolia. Con las parejas cogidas de la mano, las góndolas atravesando el río, los bares llenos de personas y las farolas tapando las estrellas. En aquel momento estaba disfrazada; había una especie de encanto que hacía verla distinta y cambiada. Estaba con un nudo en el pecho, y caminaba con las piernas flojas.

Buscaba su antigua casa, la cual compró después de la boda de Levy. Pero no sólo buscaba; miraba hacia su alrededor, abrumada. Estaba siendo acompañada por Loke, que estaba disfrazado pero elegante. Estaba aturdida, los recuerdos se agolpaban.

Había llegado mucho antes de lo previsto; de alguna manera, Ventus se la había arreglado para sortear las tormentas e ir por la ruta más rápida. Y se encontraba allí, caminando como antes por el borde del río.

Y estaba enfrente de aquella casa que fue su hogar. Con las hiedras escalando por las paredes de piedra vieja y la ventana mirándola, como acusándola con los recuerdos de cada vez que Natsu entraba por ahí sin permiso. Se le encogió el pecho.

Con las palmadas en la espalda de Loki dándole su apoyo, abrió torpemente la puerta. Subió las escaleras, abriendo otra puerta y encendiendo la luz.

Cayó de rodillas.

—¡Lucy! — Loki se agacha a su altura — ¿Qué pasa?

—Todo… todo está…limpio… después de trece años… — le temblaba la voz. Se levantó, con las piernas flaqueando. Paseó por la habitación — Mis libros no tienen polvo… la cama está limpia y hecha… no hay suciedad en el suelo… todo está tan pulcro…

Y se acerca a su escritorio donde se ponía a trabajar en sus novelas. Abrió uno de los cajones, y ahí estaban sus hojas escritas a tinta seca por el tiempo. Y se lleva las manos a la boca al ver dos fotos encima de su escritorio, sin polvo; una de todo el gremio en la boda de Levy, y otra con Natsu, que la agarraba de la cintura de esa manera tan cariñosa y suya.

Lo que de verdad la hizo caer fue un pequeño paquete de color verde, que contenía una pulsera de oro con su nombre grabado y una pequeña tarjeta que ponía: "Bienvenida a casa". Comenzó a llorar, cayendo de rodillas.

—Tranquila… quizás se lo haya olvidado, o…

—Loki, Natsu ha estado limpiando durante trece años. Sólo él sabe cómo me gusta que estén ordenadas las cosas… ¿piensas que se olvidaría el paquete durante trece años? — la voz de Lucy era agria y rasposa. Miró a Loki, preocupada — ¿Hice mal…?

—A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no. Actuaste pensando en lo mejor — Loki la abrazó.

No podía hacer nada más que llorar. Tenía esa sensación de que todo fue su culpa, de que fuese todo un gravísimo error. De que quizás todo hubiese sido mejor si hubiese acudido a pedir ayuda a su familia, si se hubiese arriesgado.

Pero huyó como una cobarde.

· · ·

A Alec siempre le habían gustado las armas y los dulces. Era una combinación extraña y singular, pero ambas cosas las sentía cercanas. Quizás porque siempre las había sentido como un lazo con sus padres.

Y por eso se encontraba con dos espadas perfectamente afiladas vengando la muerte de su pastel de fresa con extra de nata, cuyo cadáver yacía en el suelo. Pedía sed de sangre hacia Gale, Neru y Eliok, los asesinos de pasteles.

—¡ME PAGARÉIS CIEN! — gritaba a todo pulmón.

—¡No nos mates! — pedía Neru. Alec había sacado la ira de Erza, y muchas facetas asesinas de Jellal.

—¡Demasiado tarde para pedir perdón! — dijo Alec, asestando estocadas.

—Son unos críos — suspiró Gray, mientras bebía cerveza en la barra.

—¿Cómo tú? — dijo Natsu, mientras pegaba otro trago.

—¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de cerebro derretido? — insultó Gray, rechinando los dientes — ¿Quieres pelea?

—¡Encantado!

Y Natsu y Gray comenzaron a pelear como dos críos. Abofetearon a Gajeel, quién se unió por venganza. Después pisaron a Elena, y Elfman decidió ir a matarles. Y así, los adultos hacen tan buen ejemplo para los niños como los presos de una cárcel.

Las mujeres seguían ajenas al alboroto de los hombres y niños. Prácticamente, estaban todas ahí. Cana rodeando de manera amistosa a Kinana y Laki, Levy leyendo, Erza charlando con Mirajane, Lisanna y Juvia, Evergreen dando lecciones a Wendy, porque "una mujer no puede ser tan inocente". Si supiese los libros que tenía en el arcón debajo de la cama… Asuka discutía con su madre sobre su nuevo novio, y Bisca prefería hablar con ella a que lo hiciese el celoso de su padre. No quería ni imaginarse la cara de asesino psicópata que pondría si se llegase a enterar de que Asuka tenía siquiera novio.

—¿Cómo hacen para meterse siempre en líos? — suspira Mizu.

—Admite que te encanta ver a Alec motivado, repartiendo espadazos — ríe Haruka. Mizu le pega una colleja que la deja en el suelo.

—¡Aaah, calla! — dice, avergonzada.

—Parece ser que te gusta mucho, ¿no? — ríe Lyra. Mizu sólo se avergüenza más mientras la imaginación que heredó de su madre se activaba. Y una idea malvada pasó por la mente de Lyra, dejando como estela una sonrisa maliciosa — Alec y Mizu bajo un-

—¡CAAAAALLAAAAA! — y Mizu encerró la boca de Lyra con sus manos, mientras ella reía y seguía farfullando.

—…árbol, B-E — continúa Haruka.

—¡Haru-chan, no empieces tu también! — se quejó Mizu, rojísima.

Lyra aprovechó para escabullirse y ella y Haruka fueron perseguidas como herejes por una Mizu echando humo por el puro bochorno. De alguna manera, Levy y Juvia se sintieron orgullosas de sus hijas, pero los hombres seguían muy ocupados en destrozar el gremio. De haber oído lo que canturreaban el par de herejes, Alec estaría más rojo que su madre cuando la pillan leyendo y Gray castrándolo con una navaja oxidada.

· · ·

Después de pelear hasta quedarse sin aire, decidieron recobrar la decencia y ponerse como adultos normales y decentes a beber cerveza en la barra, con un sonriente Erick observando todo desde la barra con detalle.

—Natsu… — llamó Gray. Quería morderse la lengua, pero sabía que tenía que preguntar, aprovechando que ahora Natsu estaba mejor — ¿Qué pasó con Lucy?

—No hice nada — dijo Natsu, seco.

—Natsu, algo tiene que haber — refutó Gray.

—¡Qué no tengo ni idea de lo que hice o no hice para que Lucy se fuese, joder! — gritó, a pleno pulmón, volviendo a su antiguo y gruñón yo.

La taberna se silenció, con el miedo en el cuerpo. Todos sabían de qué hablaban.

—¡Natsu, todos queremos saber que pudo pasar! ¡Nadie dijo que fuese culpa tuya! — rugió Gray.

—¡Lo es, lo es! — dijo, reventando la jarra con la mano — ¿Crees que no lo sé? Sé que hice algo mal. A lo mejor la herí, o no me di cuenta de algo. ¡Joder, cada noche sueño con el último día en que la vi! Y como me despertaba la mañana siguiente con la noticia de que había desaparecido… — comenzó a llorar, con el corazón destrozado. No eran lágrimas delicadas y frágiles: eran fuertes, cargadas de frustración — ¡Joder, yo sólo quiero que Lucy vuelva!

—Natsu… — susurró Happy — Natsu, no te culpes…

—¡Claro que sí! ¡De alguien tiene que ser la culpa! ¿Y quién te crees que es el sospechoso número de uno de hacerle un daño tan grande que se vea obligada a huir de mí? ¿Y si alguien la amenazaba o perseguía, y yo, tan estúpido, no me di cuenta?

Y pegó otro puñetazo en la barra, retumbando en toda la taberna.

Estaban todos reunidos alrededor de Natsu, que sólo quería apartarlos para que no lo viesen llorar de esa manera tan amarga.

Y la puerta se abrió, en un desesperado sonido. Alertados, miraron.

—…H-hola… Cuanto tiempo, ¿no?

Era Lucy.

**Idioteces del Mundo Subnormal**

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Bueno, voy a ir algo rapidito porque haber, cuando una madre pierde a sus hijos por el camino, castra a quién sea para encontrarlos en el menor momento (como la mía).

Bueno, ¿ya vais notando parejas nuevas? (Love is in the Air) Voy a disfrutar con este fic. Y después, voy a hacer un fanfic con los hijos de los hijos de los actuales. Ale, por escribir.

Respecto a mis otros fics, el próximo en ser actualizado probablemente sea SCCF (Sociedad Comunitaria de Carcamales sin Futuro) ya que lo tengo por rematar. Después el nuevo de ¿Crees en las Hadas? (cuando me tomo un puro las veo. Mágico) y después The Perfect Face.

¡Haber si llegamos a los 30 reviews! Y, bueno, si llegamos a los 100 (en los próximos capítulos) hago un lemmon sobre como Lucy se embarazó de Natsu. ¿O de Gajeel y Levy? ¿Y Jellal y Erza? Venga, si llegamos a los 50, de Natsu y Lucy, si llegamos a los 100, de GaLe y etc. Los pondré aquí como extras, para disfrazarlo (me vigilan…)

_¿Merezco reviews?_


	7. Los muertos pueden volver

¡Dios! ¡Menudos pedazos de pervertidos sois! ¡De 25 a 48 reviews! Os gusta el lemmon, ¿eh? ¿eh? (no podéis engañar a la vieja Levy). Y como muchos os estáis comiendo hasta los dedos con Lucy (Feel like a Zombie) y su aparición como si acabase de venir del súper y comprar chucherías de más, ¡os dejo este cap!

Por cierto, Flare, sí, soy la de Fanficslandia, la misma que viste y calza.

**Capítulo 7: Los muertos pueden volver.**

Realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí. Había pensado, con total claridad, en esperar a que los niños se fuesen y después secuestrarlos por la noche, darles un par de collejas e irse de ahí como si la persiguiese la policía.

Pero no fue así.

Los recuerdos la atrajeron a aquel edificio, a asomarse por uno de los ventanales para ver cómo había crecido el gremio. Se acordó del "incidente Levy", donde meses después Evergreen, Cana y Mirajane estaban embarazadas. Así, por arte de magia. Y dos años después, Levy se casó, y llegó la fiebre de bodas… y ahora que se acordaba, Natsu andaba muy inquieto por esos días.

Y después de que Erza pariese a Alec, ella desapareció. Aún se acuerda de cómo huyó, como una cobarde.

Loki estaba detrás de ella, vigilándola por si necesitaba ayuda. Ella sólo estaba inerte enfrente de aquella cristalera. ¿La razón?

Natsu lloraba. Lloraba con total amargura. Culpándose de un pecado que no fue suyo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡De alguien tiene que ser la culpa! ¿Y quién te crees que es el sospechoso número de uno de hacerle un daño tan grande que se vea obligada a huir de mí? ¿Y si alguien la amenazaba o perseguía, y yo, tan estúpido, no me di cuenta?

Y Lucy comenzó a llorar, con él. Ya daba igual todo. El hombre que más había amado en esta vida, estaba llorando, por su culpa. Quería dar media vuelta y no mirar atrás, pero sus piernas sólo obedecían a su corazón.

Y ante la mirada incrédula de Loki, abrió las puertas desesperada, para después, al captar la atención de todos, quedarse muda, como una estatua. Sólo atinó a decir:

—…H-hola… Cuanto tiempo, ¿no?

Nadie se movía. Todos habían quedado pálidos, mirando un fantasma del pasado. Los niños no sabían quién era, pero para que sus padres se quedasen más blancos que la cal, debía de ser alguien bastante importante. Los gritos cesaron. Nadie se movió. Excepto uno. Uno que había soñado durante demasiado tiempo su aparición.

Natsu.

—¡Lucy! — gritó, con desesperación. Quería creer que no era otro de esos sueños en los que aparecía ella y, al abrazarla, desaparecía. No, quería que fuese real. Que todo esto fuese real.

—¡Natsu…! — dijo Lucy, en llanto.

Y Natsu la abrazó, con una mano en el pelo y la otra en la cintura, enterrando su rostro lloroso en su cabello. Oh, su olor. Su olor a vainilla y papel. Cuanto lo había extrañado…

—Lu-lucy… yo… yo… — comenzó tartamudear. Estaba demasiado feliz como para hablar — Bienvenida…

—Natsu… — volvió a murmurar, para caer en lágrimas.

—¡Lucy! — comenzaron a gritar todos, reaccionando.

Natsu se separó al ver toda la oleada de gente. Primero corrió Levy, que saltó a Lucy llorando. "¡Levy-chan! ¡Lu-chan!" se dijeron, con total alegría. Erza, que también estaba llorando, la abrazó con sus usual fuerza, ahogando a la pobre Lucy. Luego vino Juvia, que prácticamente inundaba el gremio, gritando: "¡Ya no eres la rival de Juvia! ¡Juvia es muy feliz de que regreses!". Gray también la abrazo, de esa manera fraternal. Luego siguió Gajeel que, con su fobia usual a los abrazos que no sean de su pequeña esposa, la agarró de la mano con un "bienvenida, coneja". Luego siguió Mirajane, para después Lisanna, Laxus, Makarov (que estaba llorando como una magdalena…) Wendy, que estaba tan feliz que tartamudeaba de manera inocente, Romeo, Evergreen, Elfman… todos, absolutamente todos, acudieron en masa para ir a abrazar a la Lucy desaparecida.

—¡Apartaos, que la vais a ahogar! — gritó Natsu, abrazando a Lucy por la cintura y con otro brazo espantando moscas.

—¡Cerebro de lava, si eres tú el que la está atosigando! — gritó Gray.

Y todos comenzaron a reír, en ese ambiente festivo.

—Natsu… — llamó Lucy. Natsu seguía con esa incrédula cara de feliz en el rostro cada vez que miraba hacia ella. Lucy cogió su rostro con sus dos manos, los atrajo hacia ella y lo besó, lo besó con todo lo que conlleva un amor de trece años — ¿Podrás perdonarme…?

—¿Me ves con cara de estar enfadado? — dijo, con una tierna sonrisa.

—Nunca cambiarás… — murmuró ella, feliz.

Mientras, Haruka y Gale se acercaron a sus padres, curiosos.

—¿Es ella la tía Lu? — dijo Haruka.

—¡Sí! ¡Ha regresado! — dijo Levy, con más alegría que nunca.

Lucy se fijó en los niños, y el orgullo de tía con sus sobrinos volvió a ella como una subida de adrenalina.

—¿Haruka y Gale, no? — preguntó. Ellos dos asintieron — ¡Realmente cumpliste la palabra, Levy-chan! ¡Los llamaste como los protagonistas de mis libros!

—¿¡Tenemos libros!? — gritaron los dos, incrédulos.

—No son buenos, pero…

—¡No digas bobadas, Lu-chan, son geniales! — dijo Levy, animándola.

—Lucy, ¿verdad? — Alec se acercó a ella. Al ver su porte elegante y el tatuaje de su rostro, no pudo más que emocionarse — Mi nombre es Alec.

—Así que Jellal y Erza tuvieron un hijo… — dijo ella, soñadora — ¡yo soy Lucy, tía Lucy, si quieres!

Mizu arrastró a su hermano mayor, Neru, hacia Lucy. Neru simplemente no quería ir con ella, porque quería quedarse con Lyra al ver su expresión aterrada. Y se puso rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de sus verdaderos deseos.

—¡Encantada de conocerla, Lucy! ¡Yo soy Mizu, y mi hermano mayor es Neru! — se presenta ella, formal.

—¡Oh, se nota que sois hijos de Juvia y Gray! — dijo ella. Juvia sintió mariposillas en el estómago.

—Neru… — llamó Mizu a su distraído hermano, que estaba buscando a los gemelos con la mirada.

—¿Sí?

—Tú ropa.

—¡Mierda!

—Menos mal que yo no lo adopté… — suspiró Mizu. Lucy asintió mientras veía a Neru buscar su ropa. Y, curiosamente, Gray estaba haciendo lo mismo con la suya — ¿Se lo imagina? Me desnudaría cada dos minutos, y la gente me vería, y después puede que unos viejos verdes me esperen a la salida, y, ¡ay no!...

—Heredaste la imaginación de tu madre — dijo Lucy, al darse cuenta de las peculiaridades de los niños.

—¡Tía Lucy! — llamó Kayne, que bebía coca-cola. Estaba acompañado por Elena y Mark.

—¡Los Raijinshu dos! — exclamó. Los tres se pusieron a reír — Oye, ¿eso no es vino?

—No, es coca–cola — dijo Kayne — ¡Yo soy Kayne, hijo de Cana y Laxus y líder de los _Rapsodia Legends_!

—Elena, de Evergreen y Elfman — se presentó, con un porte feminista.

—Mark, de Mirajane y Fried — se presentó, con elegancia.

"Así que Bickslow no encontró a nadie eh…" pensó Lucy, suspirando. Al ver mejor, podía apreciar como Lisanna no tenía ningún anillo, así como Laki y Kinana y algunas más.

—¡Oye, oye! — una mano tiró de su falda. Al girarse, apreció a una linda chiquilla de pelo castaño — ¡Tía Lucy! ¡Mis papás me han dicho que me presente! ¡Soy Ellie!

—Nuestra hija — Romeo apareció detrás de Ellie con Wendy agarrada de la mano — Ya ves, Lucy, ¡ya soy padre!

—Aunque no vale para cambiar pañales — dijo Wendy. Romeo sonrió nervioso.

Lucy sintió mucha melancolía. Todo había cambiado. Asuka ya no era una niña inocente, si no una mujer de armas tomar que les está volviendo la vida imposible a Alzarck y Bisca. Veía a Lisanna, que solamente trataba a Natsu de esa manera fraternal con la que se cuida a un hermano menor. Ni que decir tiene que Wakaba y Macao ahora ya eran más ancianos, pero seguían fumando igual. Observaba al pobre Elfman, siendo reñido por su mujer e hija…

—Lucy, estamos encantados de volverte a tener en Fairy Tail — Makarov hablaba, solemne, subido a una mesa, pese a que estaba llorando. Lucy se preguntaba si ahora sería un espíritu como Mavis — ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu regreso?

Y la razón volvió a su cabeza. Y su rostro se tiñó de ira, pero con una sonrisa para nada angelical. Todos dieron un paso atrás. Ella comenzó a caminar por el sitio, siendo observaba en silencio. Entonces, vio dos figuras temblorosas debajo de una mesa.

Metió dos manos debajo de la mesa y arrastró a los gemelos hacia afuera, que en seguida se pusieron de rodillas, temblando.

—¡VOSOTROS DOS! — gritó Lucy, hecha una furia — ¿¡Acaso no entendéis que no podéis ir por ahí de aventurillas sin mi permiso!? ¿¡Y si os hubiese pasado algo!? ¿¡EH!?

—¡L-lo siento, mamá! ¡Fue todo culpa de Eliok! — culpó Lyra, en llantos.

—¡Traidora! M-mamá, de verdad, fue Lyra la que lo empezó todo…

—¿¡M-MAMÁ!? — gritaron todos los del gremio, incrédulos.

Lucy suspiró, pero intentó olvidarse del shock de sus compañeros para centrarse en su papel de madre.

—¡Me da igual quién tuviese la idea, estáis los do-¡

—¡Espera, Lucy! — Natsu se había posicionado a su lado, quién parecía el más afectado.

—¡Natsu, los estoy castigando!

—¡Eso puede esperar! ¿¡CÓMO QUE SON TUS HIJOS!? — gritó Natsu, cada vez más incrédulo.

—Te lo explico después. ¡El caso es que estáis los dos castigados!

—¡Oh, mamá! — se quejaron los dos niños.

—¡Déjalos, Lucy! Vinieron y están a salvo. No causaron destrozos. Ahora vamos al punto importante, ¿¡quién coño es el padre!?

—Eh…eh… — Lucy se quedó muda. En todo el gremio se respiraba una tensión latente y necesitaba romperla — ¡H-hay que hacer una fiesta! — dice, en un desesperado intento.

Y funcionó.

El gremio se revolvió yendo de aquí para allá, con todos poniendo música y comida. Lucy suspiró, relajada. Natsu la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero fue arrastrado de manera "involuntaria" a una pelea.

—Vosotros dos — llamó Lucy a sus hijos. Ambos se quedaron tiesos — Ya hablaremos después.

· · ·

Mizu había salido en muchos aspectos a su madre. Aunque pareciese extrovertida, en realidad era muy tímida y se solía perder en su imaginación. Aún así, sacó la determinación de llevar a cabo las cosas que planeaba.

Y por eso traía con ella un pastel de nata y chocolate cuidadosamente adornado.

Se acercaba a Alec, lenta pero segura. Tenía el corazón a mil. Él parecía muy entretenido afilando una espada, mientras sus otros tres amigos se peleaban detrás. La pobre Mizu sentía que se iba a morir, pero pensó en la cara de felicidad que podría poner, así que sacó valor.

—A-alec… — susurró, llamándolo. Tenía el pastel a sus espaldas, y Alec la miraba curiosa — ¿Te puedo dar una cosa…?

—¿A mí? Estoy muy agradecido — dijo, con su habitual buena educación y la galante sonrisa de su padre. Mizu creía que explotaría. De manera brusca, se sentó en una silla, poniendo en la mesa el pastel.

—¡E-espero que te guste! Lo hice yo misma…

—¿E-en serio…? — a Alec se brillaban los ojos. Parecía un niño delante de su juguete preferido y babeaba — ¡Dios, Mizu, eres la mejor!

—¿La mejor…?

Mizu sentía que iba a estallar de pura felicidad. Y en vez de tener las exageradas reacciones de su madre, se quedó ahí sentada, contemplando con una tímida sonrisa como Alec comía feliz el pastel que había preparado. Y es que Alec ocultaba un secreto que nadie, más que él, sabía.

Sus pasteles preferidos eran preparados por Mizu.

· · ·

—Pero, sin duda, los mejores libros son los de Juego de Tronos. ¡Yo me pasé horas leyéndolo, pero sólo avancé un cuarto! — expresó Haruka, con emoción.

—Estás hecha una pervertida — rió Eliok. Haruka se sonrojó de manera fiera e hinchó sus mofletes de manera infantil — Tranquila, es una broma — pero Haruka seguía en las mismas — …parces un duende enfadado.

—¡No me llames enana! Todavía tengo que crecer — dice ella, llorosa. Aunque bien sabía que había salido a su madre.

—¿Ves? Ya no estás enfurruñada — dijo, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Idiota… — susurró, sonrojada.

Mientras, Lyra observaba con incredulidad a su mellizo, que reía con total naturalidad. Normalmente sólo muestra esa sonrisa con temas que le gustan como los libros, o cuando ella suplicaba con cara de cachorrito y él murmuraba una respuesta afirmativa. Normalmente era serio, pero tenía sus debilidades.

Pero ahora…

—¿Qué haces acosando a tu hermano? — pregunta Gale, riéndose.

—Más bien al par de tórtolos — responde, mientras intenta procesar una respuesta lógica al comportamiento de su mellizo.

—Para tórtolos mira a ese — par Gale señala a Mizu y a Alec.

—¡Dios! ¡La cámara! ¡UNA MALDITA CÁMARA! — grita, desesperada.

—¿Y tú porque gritas, loca? — dice Neru, sin camiseta.

—¡MIZU Y ALEC! — dice, dando saltitos. Neru mira hacia donde su hermana y la ve con Alec, en esa aura de felicidad paran dos. Comienza a rechinar los dientes.

—¡Ese gilipollas…! ¡Lo voy a castrar!

Y, como buenos padre e hijo, Gray también quería castrarlo, pero Juvia sacó su lado yandere diciendo "_la hija de Juvia y Gray-sama tiene que seguir su camino. ¡Se esmeró mucho!_". Al final Gray se calmó cuando Juvia lo besó.

Gale miraba divertido y con una sonrisa maliciosa al celoso de Neru. Algo tenía en mente, algo para hacerle cabrear… de alguna manera, le encantaba meterse en este tipo de líos.

—Bueno… — Gale rodeó con el brazo uno de los hombros de Lyra. Ella simplemente se sorprendió — ¿Te apetece comer también?

—¡PUÑETERO CEREBRO DE HIERRO! — y los celos de Neru explotaron en forma de puñetazo contra la cara de Gale, pero él escapó, entre risas.

—¡Joder, esto es mejor que patearte!

Gale moría de risa, Neru de pura vergüenza y tsunderismo y Lyra había escapado. Ella, realmente, estaba debajo de una mesa, echando humo mientras escuchaba a Gajeel, Natsu y Gray pelear como idiotas. Realmente, Lyra no entendía nada. Primeramente, Gale la había rodeado por los hombros y le había susurrado una cosa; sólo recordaba ver a Neru explotando a celos.

Y su experiencia por la lectura de libros románticos, no paraba de enlazar una cosa con la otra…

· · ·

Lucy estaba rodeada de todas las chicas del gremio y sus preguntas. Natsu estaba cerca de ella, como vigilándola. No quería que volviese a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

—Lucy, ¿cómo te ganaste la vida? — preguntó Juvia, interesada.

—Haber… esto es… un poco embarazoso… — dice ella, riéndose con nerviosismo — ¿Conocéis al mago independiente Ángel de Medianoche? Pues soy yo…

Y enmudecieron de sorpresa, para volver a su griterío habitual.

—¡INCREÍBLE! — Natsu silbó, con los ojos brillantes — ¡Te has vuelto una de las magas más fuertes!

—¡Justo como en tus libros, Lu-chan! — elogió Levy, con alegría.

—¡Bueno, háblenme de vosotros! — dijo ella — Haber… cuando me fui Mira, Ever y Cana ya estaban embarazadas y tú casada. ¿Qué más pasó después?

—Jellal y yo nos casamos y tuvimos a Alec — dijo Erza, con cierto orgullo de madre.

—¡Gray-sama y Juvia también, y tuvieron a Neru y a Mizu! — dijo Juvia, sonrojada pero con cara de felicidad.

—¡LUCY! ¡DILE A TU CRIAJO QUE SE ALEJE DE DE MI NIÑA! — ruge Gajeel, mientras ve a Eliok y a Haruka hablando y riendo.

—¡TÚ! ¡DILE QUE DEJE DE BABOSEAR A LYRA! — grita Natsu - ¡TÚ HIJO LA ACOSA! ¡Y EL TUYO TAMBIÉN, HIELITO!

Las chicas suspiraron. Los niños permanecían ajenos a la discusión entre padres, ya tenían lo suyo. Natsu, Gray y Gajeel se enzarzaron en una pelea para que los hijos dejen de acosar a sus hijas, aunque nadie dice nada de Alec y Mizu. Quizás porque Gray sabe que él es el único chaval del que podía medio fiarse. Lyra se había escapado para alejarse de la matanza entre Gale y Neru, mientras su macabra mente conectaba los hechos; Alec y Mizu seguían en su mundo feliz; Haruuka tomaba fotos de la pareja acaramelada mientras Eliok consideraba la idea de unirse a la matanza de Gale y Neru.

—Somos afortunados de que Ellie no tenga todavía trece años, ¿verdad? — dice Wendy, mientras su hija perseguía a Elena.

—Sí… ya me veo espantando junto a mi padre a todos esos críos — dijo Romeo, riéndose.

—Menudo padre celoso. ¿Cómo encontrará Ellie pareja?

—Se la buscamos nosotros.

—No, Ellie tiene que elegirla.

—¿Y si es un gordo sin futuro?

Ese era el único motivo de las discusiones de Wendy y Romeo; la pareja de Ellie. Romeo adoraba a su niña, pero a veces le daba muchos quebraderos de cabeza por culpa de que ella se acerca a cualquier niño de su edad. Es muy extrovertida, y el característico sentimiento de padre celoso del gremio apareció dentro de él.

—¡Aaaah! — suspiró Cana, terminando su vodka. Miró a su marido, que comenzaba a esconder botellas — ¡Cari, no me robes las botellas!

—¡Te las escondo, borracha! — dice, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡AINS! ¡Si es que eres lindo hasta enfadado! — dijo Cana, riéndose mientras se echaba encima de Laxus, que estaba más rojo que los tomates.

—¡TÚ, BASTARDO, APÁRTATE DE MI HIJA! — y Girldarts y Laxus comenzaron a pelear. Cana, complacida por llevar a cabo su plan, cogió las botellas y siguió bebiendo.

—¡Ellie me acosa! — decía Elena, con la niña agarrada a la pierna — Así no hay quién toque la batería.

—¡Pederasta! — dijo Kayne, riéndose. Elena lo fulminó con la mirada — Nah, tranqui. Oye, Mark, ¿quién canta hoy?

—¿Hacemos un dueto? — propuso Mark.

—¡Venga, va! ¿Y cuál cogemos?

—Mm… esta — Elena cogió una de las partituras.

—Siempre te vas de súper femenina, pero eres más heavy que las pesetas — rió Kayne, ganándose una colleja.

—¡Agh, cállate!

Con ayuda de Mirajane, Elfman y Fried, montaron los instrumentos encima del escenario. Si había algo que unía a esos tres, era, definitivamente, la música. Se hacían llamar Los _Rapsodia Legends, _bastante famosos en Magnolia por actuar en muchos desfiles de Fantasía.

Lisanna reía ante el paisaje, mientras ayudaba a Laki y Kinana a servir las mesas. Le encantaba que Lucy volviese; la quería como una hermana. Y, sinceramente, quería hablar con ella, saber que pasó… pero, de alguna manera, piensa que no es el momento. Quizás razón de esa idea sea que antes estuvo enamorada de Natsu, pero finalmente les dio el empujoncito que necesitaba ese par.

¿Y ahora a quién atesoraba?

Digamos que es una persona con un asunto algo complicado…

—¡HEY! ¿Y este alboroto? — las puertas del gremio se abrieron, dejando ver tres figuras adultas y otras tres más infantiles. Eran Sting, Rogue y Yukino, con un chaval de catorce años, de cabello blanco y ojos dorados, que tenía en su pierna a un niño casi igual que él, sólo que los ojos de color plata y tenía seis años. A su lado, una chica de pelo negro, ojos castaños y mirada algo fría.

Lisanna suspiró al ver al rubio.

Digamos que esa persona tiene dos hijos.

**Tomando el té con la niña de El Exorcista:**

¡Hello! (Jeyo) ¿Qué les parece la idea de que Lisanna se haya enamorado de Sting? La verdad, creo que soy la única de este mundo mundis que considera a Sting como la pareja de Lisanna (to' loca), pero me gusta la idea. Yo no odio a Lisanna (paz y amor, hermano) y creo que se merece ser feliz (¡Vótenme como Presidenta!).

Bueno, este fic está pensado por la idea de que Ultear sigue viva y Crime Sorcierer también, pero dudo mucho que siga existiendo después de que muriese en el manga (toma spoiler). Y, bueno, en este espacio he decidido poner más detalles sobre los niños, ahora que aparecen. ¿Alguien ha notado como Rave se ha metido en este fic?

**Eliok Hearthfilia: **es el hijo de Lucy y Natsu (creo que no es un secreto). 13 años, mellizo de Lyra. Tiene el pelo rubio como su madre, liso y hasta la nuca, pese a que en la coronilla se le revuelve, rebelde. Tiene los ojos jade de su padre. Generalmente es bastante maduro y serio, y hasta puede parecer distante, pero no lo es. Tiene debilidad por su hermana y se ríe hablando de libros. Es una rata de biblioteca. Tiene cierto lado celoso. Suele pelearse mucho con Gale y Neru por interrumpir su lectura. La primera persona a la que molesta por pura diversión es Haruka. No suele entender los chistes de doble sentido que tienen que ver con el tema amoroso.

**Lyra Hearthfilia: **hija de Lucy y Natsu. 13 años, melliza de Eliok. Tiene el pelo rosa de su padre, muy revuelto y alborotado y, como lo tiene muy denso y largo, lo recoge siempre en una coleta alta. Sus ojos son los de su madre, grandes y curiosos. Ella es muy alegre e imprudente, pero cuando hay que luchar en serio se pone seria. Es muy asustadiza, por eso no le gustan los libros de terror. Antes, cuando se aburría, se la pasaba leyendo libros de comedia romántica y yaoi, pero ahora se la pasa jugando a videojuegos, leyendo mangas y saliendo por ahí. Actualmente intenta unir, junto con Haruka, a Mizu con Alec. No sabe ni cómo lo ha hecho, que se ha metido en un triángulo amoroso, según ella.

Che, pues estos ahora mismo. A la próxima os doy las fichas de los Redfox y Scarlet.

_Reviews o me jubilo xD_


End file.
